


All That I Have Come To Depend On

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 50
Words: 24,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Picking up at the death of Dumbledore, follow the development of a relationship as a war rages to it's natural conclusion. Draco/Blaise





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title** \- All That I Have Come To Depend On  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Genlisae - wouldn't have seen this through to the end without you, so thank you baby!  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 469  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Draco/Blaise, cameos from any and all others in the HP Verse  
 **Warnings** \- Adult Language, Sexual Situations, Character Death, Violence. General Darkness, Kinkiness,   
**Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story  
 **Author's Notes** \- Chaptered story written for my 100quills claim table over at LiveJournal. Updated once a week, with short chapters.

Prompt Number 22 - _**Lost**_

 

" **AVADA KEDAVRA** "

Draco watched in horror as Dumbledore went sailing over the edge of the Tower, the silence in the aftermath of Snape's curse was deafening as the old man crumpled like a rag doll and fell. Draco stared in horror, unable to function, unsure of what to do now.

"Draco! We have to leave!"

He was grabbed, hard, and dragged down the stairs, Fenrir's breath hot on the back of his neck. He hadn't meant for this; he'd been backed into a corner with no obvious escape, but Draco hadn't meant for this. He knew that now. He'd stood there, and Dumbledore had seen him for what he was; a lost little boy playing in the grown-up's world.

Draco was shaking; he could hear curses going off around him but ignored them, numb from fear and the sense of guilt and helplessness that washed over him. This was his fault, and he stumbled over the cold ground, hearing Snape's voice shouting at him _"Run, Draco!!"_ and he did, he ran towards the gates, hearing Potter's screams.

" **COWARD!** "

Gods the gates were so close; he just had to get through them, though Merlin knew where he would go after that. Draco slipped out of the gates of Hogwarts, out of the wards, and stopped short. As he began to panic, Snape appeared, grabbing his elbow and yanking Draco against his thin frame. Draco felt the pull of side-along Apparition and watched Hogwarts spin away from him forever.

They touched down in a dirty, dusty little shack, and Snape immediately began writing a note. Instead of summoning an owl, he drenched the note in some kind of potion, and Draco watched the missive disappear. Unable to hold himself up any longer, Draco crumpled to the floor and buried his face in his hands.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It could only have been an hour later that the crack of Apparition filled the tiny, one roomed shack, and Draco raised his head to meet deep, dark brown eyes. "Hey, Draco."

Draco tried to smile, but couldn't quite manage it. He inclined his head as Blaise slid down the wall next to him, mirroring his position of arms wrapped around his knees and chin tucked against his chest. "I fucked up Blaise."

"Yeah, you did. But there was more at play than you think."

"How do you know?"

Blaise shrugged, staring at the peeling paper on the wall opposite. "I just do. Dumbledore was a lot of things, but not stupid."

"Doesn't stop him being dead. The Light will never accept me now. I'm going to die."

"Don't be so melodramatic. Snape said to wait here while he sorted things out, so that's what we'll do."

Draco didn't bother responding, just let sleep claim him. At least, if Blaise was here, there was a chance.

 

 

_Some dialogue was taken directly from HBP._


	2. Quitting

Prompt Number 19 _**Quitting**_

Blaise shook Draco awake slowly and presented the blonde with a mug of coffee before he could lash out. They'd been cooped up in a dusty little shack, hiding from the events on the Tower, for the past week. Draco had barely spoken in that time, but he was starting to look a little more like himself this past day or two. 

"You listening to me?"

Blaise snapped out of his reverie and grinned at Draco, so much more sociable after his caffeine shot. "No, sorry. What did you say?"

"That I'm sick of this place!"

"Me too. We just have to wait it out while Snape checks the lay of the land. Come on, get up and we can do something."

"What?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, exasperated at his friend's refusal to make an effort. "I don't know. Do the damn washing up for a start!" 

"Malfoys do not wash up."

"They don't hesitate at the option to kill someone either! Don't you pull that Malfoy bullshit with me; I've known you for years. You're no more the model Malfoy than I am a Caucasian female. Now get up!"

Draco pulled a face at Blaise, but suspected that his friend was right. Draining the dregs of his coffee, Draco stood up and crossed the little room, scowling at Blaise as he grabbed a dishcloth and leant on the wall next to the sink. "Come on then, but if I break a nail I'll hate you forever."

Blaise scoffed, and passed Draco the first plate. The blonde was slow, but he did the job well. Blaise was lost in his thoughts when Draco's voice pierced the silence. "So how come you're here?"

"I have no intention of joining Voldemort."

"Oh. Why not?"

"You know why."

"I don't, not really. We've never really talked about this."

Blaise sighed, and tipped the dirty water away, drying his hands on the tea-towel and leaning against the sink. "I guess…around about Mother's fourth husband, I worked out that blood purity didn't excuse being a bad person."

Draco nodded and set the final mug on the rickety shelf. Blaise's raised eyebrow prompted him into speech, and he ran his hand absently through his hair as he spoke. "While I didn't think about it, I always assumed I'd be a Death Eater just because…y'know…that's what I'm supposed to do. But then after Father was sent to Azkaban, and I had to take his place it…I saw what it was really like. But there was no way to get out. The Dark Lord…he isn't just the kind of boss who will write you a reference if you want to quit. He had access to my Mother. I thought I could do it, but I couldn't. And now Dumbledore is dead anyway, Merlin only knows what Snape's deal is, and when Potter finds out what I did the Light will want me dead as much as the Dark."

Blaise shook his head softly. "Looks like you're fucked."

Draco sniggered, and pushed off from the wall. "Pretty much. Come on, Snape must have stashed some alcohol around here somewhere."


	3. Unforgivable

Prompt Number 8 _**Unforgivable**_

The shack was surprisingly cold considering it was June, and Draco shivered a little as he sat on the threadbare rug and stoked a pitiful fire. His mind was running with images of his parents, of his father's disappointment and his mother's danger. He knew that Lucius had probably already escaped Azkaban, and he was terrified that Narcissa would pay for Draco's own mistakes.

"What are you thinking about?"

Draco sighed, and shifted up for Blaise to sit next to him. "My parents. Where have you been?"

"Scoping out the area. Snape's wards give us some land to explore, so we can go outside and practise duelling without worrying about setting this cinder box on fire."

"And flag up to the Ministry where we are?"

"No, the wards will dampen most magic. As long as we stay away from the Unforgivables we'll be fine."

Draco nodded, resuming staring sullenly into the fire. He ran a hand through his hair and grimaced at the greasy feel it had. He hadn't bathed in a week; they only had the sink so it was strip washes or nothing. Though, if the wards dampened magic, he could use a cleaning charm. It was a poor substitute, but it would do. He looked up and found Blaise grinning widely, shiny white teeth on display. "What's amused you?"

"Remember…summer after fourth year? When Lucius was teaching us the Unforgivables?"

Draco sniggered, and poked the fire a little. "Remember? How could I forget? You know, Mother had him sleeping in the guest quarters for a week!"

Blaise laughed, the sound filling the single room with ease. "Mother was so pissed off when Narcissa walked in and thwarted her plans. The Malfoy Estate would have been quite the feather in her cap!"

Draco sniggered, remembering Adaeze Zabini's shameless flirting with his father, and the look of apoplectic rage on his mother's face when she came in and saw Adaeze batting her eyelids and fan at an alarming rate. His mother's icy tones had dipped to absolute zero as she informed Adaeze that her carriage was waiting, and the look she'd turned on Lucius had made the older man quail. It was the only time Draco could remember his mother standing up to Lucius, and he held the memory dear.

"Lucius had a lucky escape, you know. After that she went after the Hungarian guy; the one who owned half of the country, and he met such an unfortunate end."

Blaise sniggered, remembering his mother's feigned shock when told that her seventh…or was it the eighth...no, seventh…husband had passed away. Though, there had been nothing feigned about her interest when learning she was the sole benefactor of his will.

"Do you miss her?"

"Mother? Nah. She did what was best for her marrying Uri, and left me enough to live comfortably on. At least she never pushed me down the Death Eater route. With her gone, there's no-one to disappoint but me and you."

Draco grinned, and nudged Blaise briefly with his shoulder. "Better off without them?"

"Much. We'll just sit out the war in this palatial hide-out, and swear our allegiance to Potter when he wins."

Draco laughed, and hauled himself up, stretching the kinks out of his back. "Come on, let's practice. No bloody tickling hexes though! If you do, Blaise, I'll use an Unforgivable and screw the Ministry!"

Blaise pulled a face at Draco's gentle teasing and followed the blonde out of the shack and into the little clearing of a garden.


	4. Sorrow

Prompt Number 11 _**Sorrow**_

Practising duelling was the only activity Draco and Blaise had to pass the time while they hid from the fall-out of Dumbledore's death, so they threw their all into it. Once evening fell they retreated into the perpetually-cold shack and talked about anything and everything. They'd been friends since childhood, but the demands of war and family allegiance meant so much had been left unsaid between them. 

Tonight, as they laughed and joked about childhood exploits, Draco felt a heavy weight on his shoulders. It didn't take long for Blaise to see it, and he questioned his friend softly. "Draco? What's up; you seem off."

"I…it's nothing."

"Like hell it isn't. Come on Dray, it's not like we have anything to do other than talk. I might be able to help."

Blaise felt his heart break a little when Draco looked up, sorrow colouring his eyes and softening the steel-grey irises. "I guess…if we fight, Blaise…if we fight, we're going to end up facing off our parents. I couldn't kill that dozy old bastard; I sure as hell can't turn my wand on my parents, whatever I may think of Lucius. No matter how this war ends, you and me are going to end up orphans; either through loss of life or disinheritance."

"I know. But it's the price we pay."

"Doesn't stop it hurting."

Blaise nodded, and leant his head on Draco's shoulder. Even when much had been unsaid, they'd been able to turn to each other and reveal their true emotions without fear of reprisals. He slipped his arm around Draco's waist and squeezed gently. "We'll get through, okay? You'll always have me."

Draco encased Blaise's shoulders in a one-armed hug and smiled softly. No matter what, Blaise was on his side. As the companionable silence resumed, the clouds in Draco's horizon receded a little.


	5. Faith

Prompt Number 13 _**Faith**_

 

After hiding in the mangy little shack for two weeks, Draco finally found Snape's alcohol stash. The older wizard had hidden it well, and it was only because Draco had mis-aimed a hex that he discovered the net of wards. He and Blaise had spent nearly two hours disabling the wards strand by strand, and they had whooped for joy when they discovered three bottles of expensive fire-whiskey. 

That had been mid-afternoon, and as evening drew in they'd drunk most of a bottle between them. Both were drunk, and were locked in a game of truth or dare that was surprisingly interesting considering there was only the two of them, and they'd been friends since birth. 

Draco sloshed whiskey down his chin as he tried to take a drink, and Blaise sniggered at him for a while before sobering up. "Do…do you _hic_ …believe in a god?"

Draco giggled at the sight of Blaise hiccupping, and launched another unsuccessful attempt to drink some alcohol. He gave drinking up as a bad lot and sprawled out on the floor, waiting while Blaise lay down next to him and they stared up at the rafters together. "Yeah. I like the idea that there's someone up there that is in control and knows what the hell is going on."

Blaise mumbled something, and Draco lost himself in counting the wooden beams of the rafters for a while. When that got boring he nudged Blaise. "Do you?"

"No. I believe in you."

Draco turned his head to look at Blaise, and the other boy moved to meet his eyes. Draco felt warmth spread through him at the honesty in those deep hazel pools. "You what?"

Blaise shifted a little, and held Draco's gaze. "I believe in you. You haven't led me astray this far in life, so I'm happy to put my faith in you and follow your lead."

Draco smiled, and shifted to rest his head against Blaise's, both of them back to looking at the ceiling, safe in the sight of their own personal deities.


	6. Escape

Prompt Number 46 _**Escape**_

Severus was unprepared for the ambush at Spinner's End, and he'd spent the past week and a half regretting not taking better care. He wasn't sure which side of the war was holding him prisoner, but he knew that whichever side it was, it was a bad sign. As the door to his cell opened, Severus steeled himself for the worst, and it was delivered to him in the form of Lucius. "He knows."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?"

Lucius sneered, and flicked a Cruciatus at Severus, holding it until the wizard screamed with pain. "He knows you were truly Dumbledore's man. He knows that the two of you had a plan to prevent Draco becoming a murderer."

Severus thought on his feet, and sneered at Lucius. "He couldn't work out a child's Arithmancy problem. I doubt he worked me out. More likely someone told him."

Lucius growled, and threw another curse at Severus. When it let up, the Potions master sneered again. "That the best you have? You're as bad as him, completely pitiful."

The curse stayed longer this time, and Severus began to question his plan, but he carried it through. When Lucius finally let the curse up, Severus chuckled. "Always were weak at casting, Lucius."

With a growl the blonde man darted forward and undid the bonds holding Severus, intending to torture the man properly. He wasn't counting on Severus' teeth sinking into his arm, distracting him long enough to allow the dour man to take his wand and stupefy him. As he watched Severus flee the cell, Lucius knew that he would pay dearly when the Dark Lord found out the traitor had escaped.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco woke up a little before midnight when his Dark Mark flashed up pain. The Dark Lord had been torturing him intermittently since his betrayal had come to light, but tonight was by far the worst. He bit down on his tongue hard enough to taste blood, but couldn't stop moans of pain slipping out of his clenched teeth and waking Blaise. 

Blaise was woken by the sound of Draco's muffled whimpers, and he moved with practised ease, slipping his hand into Draco's and wrapping an arm around his waist; holding the blonde through the pain. 

When it was finally over this time, Blaise pretended he couldn't see Draco's tears, just held the blonde unquestioningly until he fell asleep again. If it killed him, Blaise would find a way to remove the Dark Mark and free Draco from this torment.


	7. War

Prompt Number 17 _**War**_

 

Draco and Blaise were woken up by the fluent cursing of a very pissed off Severus Snape. Blaise stepped forward first, distracting Snape's attention to give Draco time to wipe his face free of the dried tears from the torture the night before. "Professor, are you alright?"

"No, Blaise, I am not."

Draco was ready to face anything now, and he stepped up next to his friend and cast an eye over Snape. The man had suffered at the hands of his father; Draco would recognise those traces of magic anywhere. "What happened?"

"The Dark Lord is aware that I was truly working against him. Dumbledore left evidence to clear me, and the two of you are known to be on the side of the Light amongst the Dark Lord's legions. You need to get to see the Order. You are to be ready and waiting when I return for you."

Draco pouted. "Why can't we come with you?"

"Because, you insufferable brat, the Headquarters is under the Fidelius Charm. You couldn't get in anyway. Just be ready."

They nodded, and Severus scowled as he caught sight of the empty bottle on the floor. Bloody brats, incapable of respecting another's property, or fine whiskey for that matter. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Severus hated that he'd missed the funeral of his mentor, but it was a small sacrifice in a grand scheme. He was half-expecting Number Twelve to be deserted, so to see it bustling with Order members was quite a shock. As he walked into the kitchen silence fell, and Severus watched the Order watching him. 

The silence was broken with an inhuman yell, and it took Bill, Charlie, Kingsley and Alastor to restrain Harry as he screamed blue murder at Severus. The sour man caught only every third word, but he could understand that Harry was displeased. When the idiot Gryffindor had yelled himself quiet, Severus produced a set of bottles, placing each one on the table in order. "These memories will tell you everything you need to know. Albus manipulated the Fidelius to prevent anyone who was a traitor to the Light getting in, even if they had been told the location. He knew of Draco's mission, and took me under oath to prevent Draco's hands being stained with his blood. He also manipulated the charm to allow his portrait to tell the location of the Headquarters. There was more at play than you can understand, Potter. I am merely informing you that my cover with the Dark Lord has been blown, and I will shortly be bringing Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini here. They are on the side of the Light."

Harry trembled with rage, and managed to break free of Charlie's grip to land a punch square on Snape's nose. The crunch of breaking bone was sickeningly satisfying, and Harry grimaced at Snape as he wiped blood off his face. "Bring Malfoy and Zabini here; I won't have their blood on my hands. Albus Dumbledore would never beg for his life, I know there was something greater at play. You _will_ be explaining in more detail when you return. As to the wards, I know they were altered. We haven't seen Auror Dawlish since Dumbledore's death; the wards won't let him in. I assume it was he who gave you away." 

Severus healed his broken nose with a wave of his wand and stepped up to Potter, the brat glaring at him impertinently as Severus invaded his personal space. "You are not in charge, Potter."

"No, but Professor McGonagall is. And I expect she wants answers too."

Severus was about to leave when he stopped short. "What do you mean, Albus wouldn't beg for his life."

The smile that flashed across Harry's face was terrifying in its malice, and Severus had to fight to stop himself recoiling. "I was there, Snape. I saw what happened. How Zabini fits in I don't know, but I know Malfoy is on our side. See, I don't believe the sins of the father are visited on the son."

"The son does not always repeat the sins of his father."

Harry sneered, and Severus swept out of the kitchen to get Draco and Blaise.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco knew he was being irrational, but he'd been so sure Snape was on the Dark side. He'd assumed Snape was hiding him from both sides of the war here, and Blaise…well, Draco hadn't really thought about why Blaise was here. When Snape appeared and told them they were going to be let in on the Light's big secret, Draco dug his heels in. "I'm not going."

Severus rolled his eyes and turned to glare at Draco. "Why not?"

"I'm not walking out of here and to my death. I'll just stay here, thanks, and wait this one out."

There were many arguments that Severus could have used just then, but he was tired and in pain. "Do you really think there will be a corner of the globe you can go to, to escape this war?"

Draco stuttered at the blunt words, and Severus shook his head sardonically. "You will come with me, Draco, because you have no other choice."

As Snape whisked out of the doors, Blaise caught Draco's eye and nodded softly. "We'll work something out, come on."

Defeated, Draco walked out of the safe-house and into the war.


	8. Talk

Prompt Number 20 _**Talk**_

Blaise didn't know exactly what he'd expected to happen when he and Draco were taken first to Dumbledore's portrait (a meeting Draco was silent throughout) to be told the secret and then to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, but it wasn't this. The silence was deafening; and Blaise wasn't used to such indifference from the Gryffindors. 

They'd been at the headquarters for four days, staying to the room they were sharing and listening to the arguments and curses that raged downstairs. On the fifth day, the raging stopped, and both boys felt the raw magic that had been pulsing through the house begin to recede. "Looks like Potter's calming down."

Draco nodded, and carried on tossing a bouncy ball at the wall, alternating between hands as he feigned indifference. Truth be told (and he knew he wasn't fooling Blaise), he'd listened to every word spoken downstairs, and had a new found respect for Potter; the boy had a set of lungs on him unlike any Draco had ever heard (and he'd had some screamers) and he was not afraid to tell Snape exactly what he thought of him.

But today was different. Today Potter seemed to be calming down, and Draco knew it wouldn't be long before Potter came upstairs and expected him and Blaise to start answering questions. How could he explain to Potter his reasons for switching sides in a war, when he didn’t fully understand them himself? And why did he even feel the need to explain himself to Potter? Dumbledore may be dead, but that didn’t put Potter in charge, yet not only was he acting the leader, but the rest of them were following him. "Bloody Potter."

"Are you aware you said that out loud?"

Blaise looked up from his Quidditch magazine and watched Potter and Draco face off for a moment. He was surprised when it was Potter that looked away first; he'd been sure the Gryffindor would assert his authority absolutely. "Look, much as I hate Snape, I know that he's telling the truth when he says you two are on our side. If you want to explain why you switched sides, that'd be good. If you don't want to talk about it, I'll respect that."

Harry turned to leave, and Blaise was beginning to think that maybe their stay at Number Twelve would be peaceful, until Draco piped up. "That's it? Five days yelling at Snape and now everything is hunky-dory?"

Harry turned and smiled at Draco; a smile that held no warmth or affection, and seemed almost cruel on his face. "No, _Draco_ , everything is not hunky-dory. You fucked up, big time. I don't know Zabini's involvement, if he had any, in all your schemes last year, but rest assured I'll find out. For now, all I know is that, big a prick as you are, you hesitated, and you weren't going to kill Dumbledore. That's enough for me, for now."

Draco goggled at the door for a long time after Harry walked out; how the hell did he know what had happened in the Tower? "Do you think Snape told him?"

Blaise pondered this for a moment. "No. I think Potter has an amazing ability to be places he shouldn't. If he knows what happened in that Tower he was either there or Dumbledore's portrait told him about it. And I doubt Dumbledore's portrait would give him that kind of detail."

"I didn't see him there."

Blaise laughed softly. "Draco, for the past six years we've felt the effects of not seeing Potter somewhere, but having the situation altered by him nonetheless."

Draco grumbled, but knew it was true. Bloody Gryffindor, this was all he needed; the Boy-Who-Could-Do-No-Bloody-Wrong-Ever knowing that he wasn't even strong enough to kill a man. "Draco?"

"What?"

"Just stop dwelling. If you keep dwelling on Potter I'll get very offended."

Draco snickered, and shook his head to clear it. Just because they were on the same team in this war, they didn't have to be on the same side. The only person on Draco's side was Blaise, and he was happy to keep things that way for a long time.


	9. Open

Prompt Number 7 _**Open**_

 

There was only a week left until school started again, and the whole of Number Twelve was in a sombre mood. Mrs Weasley had taken to demanding Draco and Blaise come downstairs and eat with the others, which made for many a quiet night of accusatory looks. As Blaise shoved pasta around his plate and mused that at least the Death Eaters don't expect you to be sociable, Harry spoke up. "What are you two going to do when we get back to school?"

Draco snorted, and Blaise kicked him under the table before trying to answer Harry in a relatively normal voice. "Well, even if the greater public doesn't know it, all of the Slytherins will know where we stand. So I guess we're going to keep our heads down and not cause any trouble."

Harry nodded, and shrugged his shoulders softly. "You should tell everyone."

Draco scoffed, and this time no amount of kicking from Blaise could keep him quiet. "Yeah, just get up and announce we're blood traitors. If you didn't have such a hideous voice I'd tell you to sing at my funeral, but as it is I'd prefer to rest in peace."

"I'm afraid I'd be too busy dancing over your grave to sing, and are you really such a coward that you won't speak up for what you believe in? Or do you not really believe in all this?"

Draco considered all the possible reactions he could have to that snide little remark, but he couldn't muster up the strength to fight anymore. Settling his cutlery down on his plate, he looked up and met Potter's eyes, allowing his emotion to shine through his eyes for the first time with Potter. "You may wish, Potter, that life was as simple as having a belief and sticking to it, but it isn't. And if wishes were thestrals then beggars would ride. I'll be open about my allegiance, there's no benefit in denying it. Are you going to be open about the fact we're on the same side? Or will you keep to your precious little Gryffindors for risk of looking like you can actually see in more colours than black and white?" 

Harry's mouth had dropped open, and Draco closed his eyes briefly before turning to Mrs Weasley. "Thank you for dinner, Ma'am. May I be excused?"

Mrs Weasley nodded at him silently, and Draco stood up, careful not to let his chair scrape over the floor and setting it back under the table neatly before he stalked out of the kitchen. After all, no matter how pissed off Potter made him, he would not forget his manners.

Blaise watched Draco go and groaned internally. The fact he was right was by the by – he'd just thrown down a massive gauntlet, and left Blaise to deal with the consequences. Nodding at Mrs Weasley, Blaise stood up and fixed Potter in an even stare. "He has a point, Potter. You expect us to be brutally honest, but don't seem very forthcoming with your own secrets. Openness works both ways, just like trust and respect. You might want to take heed of that – I expected better from the Champion of the Light."


	10. Impatience

Prompt Number 12 _**Impatience**_

 

Draco and Blaise had seated themselves at the very end of the Slytherin table near to the doors, putting their bags on the seats next to them to ensure people couldn't get too close. Neither really wanted the confrontation that they knew was coming with their house – they were, after-all, Blood Traitors.

Draco was fidgeting in his seat as he caught snippets of McGonagall's speech – words about how Dumbledore would be sadly missed, but how much he would have wanted the school to remain open to anyone who wished to attend. Draco was surprised by how many people were in attendance; he'd expected most parents to want their kids in sight at all times. As the rest of the school watched McGonagall and glared at Snape (who may have been cleared by Dumbledore's testimony, but was not forgiven by public conscience), Draco carried on fidgeting until Blaise finally snapped, hissing out of the corner of his mouth. "Will you _stop it_?!"

Draco kept his face blank as he hissed back across the table. "No! That bloody cat-woman has been talking for ages! I just want to tell the Slytherins and start preparing for the attempts on my life. You and me should start walking back to back from now on; Merlin knows we're going to need the protection!"

Blaise smiled wryly and shook his head. "Worst to worst we move out of the dungeons."

Draco's eyes flashed with anger, and he kicked Blaise under the table. "I am a _Malfoy_! I do not _run away_ like some bloody _Hufflepuff_!"

Blaise held his hands up in a sign of defeat, and smirked gently at Draco. "Okay, okay, we'll walk back-to-back for protection. I know you're just doing this for the chance to rub against my arse."

Draco scoffed, and shifted in his seat again, making Blaise laugh quietly. "Really, Draco, you have the patience of a saint!"

"Shut up! Excuse me for wanting this over with! Now shush! Cat-woman is winding down."

_"…and as such, I hope that this year above all others you will work to inter-house unity and support, in light of the strife facing the Wizarding World, and in memory of our former Headmaster. To Albus Dumbledore!"_

Blaise murmured along with the toast, noting the pained look in Draco's eyes but not commenting on it. As the meal appeared, Blaise silently praised Draco for his impatience in getting their news out to Slytherin House. Blaise would rather spend the rest of his life in the Great Hall than face the inevitable curses and death-hexes that were waiting less than an hour away from them…


	11. Unexpected

Prompt Number 3 _**Unexpected**_

 

As Draco and Blaise entered the Slytherin common room they expected to be hexed. They were, after all, defenders of the Light. They did not expect to find most of Slytherin House grouped in the common room, silently watching them with an air of expectancy. Swapping a nervous look, they moved slowly into the room, so that they could be heard. The silence stretched out until Blaise elbowed Draco, hard, and gestured his head at the waiting crowd. 

Draco scowled, but knew that out of the two of them, he was the one expected to do the speaking. Damn Malfoy-pushiness. "As I am sure many of you know, myself and Blaise are not, nor have we ever been, on the side of the Dark. We fully intend to uphold the age-old Slytherin virtue of not speaking about what happens in this common room outside of this common room, so rest assured we will not be reporting back to the Light. If anyone in this room is unable to live with us, knowing we fight on different sides, speak now."

There was complete silence before Pansy snickered, and hoisted herself up from Theodore's lap. "Honestly you two. If you'd spent more time interacting with us and less time being all haughty and pure-blooded, you'd have realised that most of us agree with you – Slytherins are prided on their self-preservation, and siding with the Dark Lord is not conducive to that end. Don't fool yourselves that you're the only two Slytherins with half a brain."

Pansy watched with a smirk as shock and horror bloomed on their faces, and sashayed over to stand in front of them. "Honestly, boys, did you think that you were the only ones that could use big words in such a loquacious manner?"

Draco finally regained his voice as the Slytherins began returning to their previous activities, and turned to look at Blaise with his face displaying pure shock. "Well, _that_ was unexpected!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Blaise waited until most of the younger years had gone to bed before grabbing Pansy and dragging her into his lap. "Mr Zabini! I am a betrothed woman!"

"Calm down little lady, I'm not after your money-maker. I'm after a full account of why most of the House has suddenly stopped being trainee Death Eaters?"

Pansy rolled her eyes and settled into Blaise's lap, reaching a hand up to lace through his black curls. He wore his hair in slim dreadlocks, their weight enough to force them to hang straight down, skimming his shoulders. They were kept neat and tidy by Merlin-only-knew how many spells and potions, and they were long enough that he tended to keep them tied back with ribbons, only releasing them when he was relaxing, and they could fall to frame his face. It looked hot, and she twirled her fingers for a moment indulging in a fantasy of someone she'd never have. 

Draco felt a pang of jealousy at the sight of Pansy sat in Blaise's lap, and was a little surprised by that. However, there were more important things to worry about, and Draco bucked his ideas up as Pansy began to speak. "I don't think any of us have particularly noble intentions. But; our parents were told they'd be led to victory, but that's looking less and less likely to happen every day. The Dark Lord is the losing side, and Slytherin's don't like to lose. If you two had ever stopped playing with each other and come to play with us you'd have known that."

Draco's mind went somewhere _very_ wrong at the thought of playing with Blaise, but he managed to hide that as he glared at Pansy. "You could have told us, you know."

"And you, us. Suck it up, Draco. We all lied about our allegiances. You were honest about yours, and we decided to follow you."

Blaise shook his head softly, quite liking the pull on his hair this elicited but wishing it were different fingers doing the pulling, and chuckled. "You mean to tell me that every member of Slytherin House has turned their back on the Dark Lord?"

"Don't be ridiculous Blaise. The ones with the power have turned their back on the Dark Lord. All of seventh year, most of sixth, the smart fourth and fifth years. The rest of them are doing what there are told. Just like the Dark Lord can't get his enemies within the walls of Hogwarts, he can't defend his supporters either. It has been made clear – and you’d know this if you'd actually _sat_ with your friends at the Welcoming Feast – that those who try to pass information out to the Dark will meet a rather firm resistance. No other house will take in a rejected Slytherin, and no-one is prepared to be left out on their own. Now, if you will all excuse me, I need my beauty sleep."

Pansy stalked out and soon enough the other seventh years followed, leaving Blaise and Draco sat staring into the fire. "Today has been…"

"Yeah, I know. Looks like we won’t have to walk back to back after all."

Blaise chuckled, and Draco smiled before standing up and stretching, popping the kinks out of his back and revealing a strip of alluring pale flesh. Blaise's stomach flip-flopped and he looked back at the fire quickly lest his eyes betray him. "Night Blaise."

"Night, Draco."


	12. Never

Prompt Number 39 _**Never**_

 

It had been a week since the start of term.

It had been a week since the Slytherin's disobeyed everything they had been told and stood against their parents and popular consensus, declaring their intent to align with the Light. Some of the Slytherin's were doing this through free choice and a rational evaluation of the state of play. Some were doing it because they believed it to be the right thing. Some were doing it because it was best for their own existence. Some were doing it because everyone else was.

Draco and Blaise were still stunned that they hadn't been shunned by their house, and could walk down the corridors without watching their back (any more than normal, at least). They sat at the Slytherin table eating breakfast on Monday morning and joked with their friends. 

The flapping of hundreds of wings should have been the first sign that this tranquillity would not last. Fork half-way to his mouth, scrambled eggs sliding off it, forgotten, Blaise looked up as hundreds, maybe thousands of owls descended on Slytherin table. Each and every one bore red envelopes, or envelopes spitting fumes and poison. The envelopes were dropped, and Blaise looked along the table at his fellow students. 

Now the owls had gone there was silence. Draco reached out a steady hand and opened the Howler on the top of his pile. _**"You foul, stupid, blood-treacherous, failing scum-bag bastard of a son! I should have drowned you at birth! You weak, useless…"**_.

Lucius' Malfoy's Azkaban-direct Howler had set the others off, and the noise was deafening as each and every Howler started screeching.

_**"…waste of space arrogant bastard…"** _

_**"…stupid little bitch, you'll be hung for this!"** _

_**"…always knew you were soft in the head…"** _

_**"…silly little slut, spreading your legs for the Light…"** _

_**"…death to the traitors!"** _

_**"…never should have let you go to that school…"** _

_**"…I HAVE NO SON!"** _

Silence fell again on Lucius' voice disowning Draco, and everyone turned to look at the young man. Blaise reached out his foot under the table and knocked it against Draco's, a sigh of solidarity between the two of them. Draco looked up, and when he caught Blaise's eyes the passion running through deep grey pools startled Blaise. He'd been expecting fear, not this freedom.

Draco took out his wand and whispered a cleaning charm. "Never let it be said that my father can not cause a scene when the mood strikes him."

Harry watched all of this play out, and made a decision. Standing up, he walked over to the Slytherin table and stood next to Blaise, facing Draco across the table. "Malfoy. I'm completely screwed on the latest potions assignment; if you're in the library tonight could you give me a hand?"

Draco opened his mouth to snarl, but Blaise kicked him hard. Draco had lain down the gauntlet at Grimmauld Place, and Harry was meeting it. Blaise was damned if he was going to let their mutual pigheadedness screw up an opportunity. "We'll be there, bring your friends. This is a two-way street though; I want help with my Charms essay."

Harry smiled, and nodded his head. "I'll let Hermione help you, might be safer."

Blaise watched Harry amble back to his table, and turned back to face Draco. "Listen, blondie, give him a chance. If he makes you cry I'll hex him, okay?"

Draco sniffed, and picked up his spoon. "Malfoys do not cry."

"You're not a Malfoy anymore."

"I'll always be a Malfoy. My cornflakes have gone soggy, pass me some new ones."


	13. Sky

Prompt Number 33 _**Sky**_

 

Once the school had gotten used to the idea that the Slytherins weren't all Death Eaters in training, life at Hogwarts carried on much as normal. The students went to classes, played Quidditch, fell in and out of love like yo-yos; the normal teenage life that carried on regardless of the war raging outside their stronghold. One thing that, come rain, shine, war, peace, or Voldemort in a leopard-skin thong, would not change, was Harry Potter's ineptitude at potions. 

Draco and Blaise were happily making their potion (a rather excellent Babbling Beverage) when a bang shook the dungeon classroom from floor to ceiling. No-one, but no-one, needed to question who it was that made that bang, and Draco and Blaise both turned around with smirks on their faces to watch Snape tear Harry a new one.

"Mr Potter, are you trying to make the sky fall in on us?"

"No, Professor. But it just…"

"It? _It_ just did nothing. _It_ , Mr Potter, is not a sentient being. Colleagues tell me, however, that you are. Hence, any mistake was made by you and not _it_."

Harry blushed, and as Snape cleared his table with a wave of his wand and swept off, Draco turned to Blaise and sniggered softly. "If the hero of the Wizarding World can't even make a simple Babbling Beverage, we're all screwed."

Blaise snickered, but his reply was cut off by Harry's voice, carrying as clearly across the classroom as Draco's had. "At least if I make the sky fall in, Malfoy, there'll be nowhere left for you to lose at Quidditch."

Draco spun back around and fixed Harry in a death-glare. "True, but with nowhere left to play Quidditch, how will you keep your ego inflated to such an inhuman size?"

"I can always score points off you."

Draco smirked – he'd been given the opportunity to end this on his terms and the upper hand. Ladling their potion into a beaker to be handed in, Draco sashayed up to Harry and smirked. "Potter, you _wish_ you could score points off me. Unfortunately, I'm just a little out of your league, I'm Pro-Quidditch. You're hopscotch."

His smirk threatening to split his face, Draco turned his back on a spluttering Potter and headed up to the front to hand in their potion, completely missing the look of jealousy that flitted across Blaise's face.


	14. Butterfly

Prompt Number _**Butterfly**_

 

When Blaise wandered into the Slytherin Boys' dorms he found Draco sprawled out on his bed and smiled crossing over and dropping down on the blonde's green comforter, leaning over his shoulder to see the parchment he was working on. "Hey Draco, what you up to?"

Draco smiled and set his pencil down, leaning to the side a little to allow Blaise to see his drawing. "You know how it's a Hogsmeade weekend this week?"

"Yep."

"I'm going to get a tattoo, and this is the design I want."

Blaise looked over the drawing and studied it closely. It was a beautiful butterfly, done in shades of white and black, soft edges and a position that made it look as though it were caught between wing beats. "It's beautiful. Where do you want it?"

Draco rolled onto his side and pressed his fingers against his abdomen. "Right here, so that the very tip of its wing rests inside my left hipbone, and it should cover most of the flesh between the inside of my hipbone and my navel."

Blaise swallowed and forced his mind onto another topic before he did anything embarrassing. "Sounds good. You want moral support while you're getting it done?"

Draco shook his head and climbed off the bed. "Nah, I'll be fine. I'll show it you when it's done, if you like."

"Cool."

"Okay, I'm going to have a shower."

Blaise nodded, and waited until Draco had closed the door to the bathroom before he flopped back on the mattress and re-arranged his trousers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Blaise was sat against his headboard making notes on the assigned potions chapter when Draco got back from Hogsmeade on Saturday afternoon. Draco took a moment to admire his friend before clearing his throat and grinning. "Hey, have a nice afternoon?"

Blaise used his quill to mark his place in the book and flipped it closed, meeting Draco's eyes. "Not bad, got a lot of work done without you bothering me!"

"Charming. Want to see it?"

Blaise nodded, and Draco moved to stand next to his bed, undoing his belt and fly to push his jeans and boxers right below his hips, the first hints of a nest of blonde curls showing. Draco held his jeans down with one hand, and pulled his shirt up with the other, revealing the tattoo. The black should have looked garish on his pale skin, but the white- and grey-shades, coupled with the soft edges of the design, took the harshness away from the colour. The design was beautiful, the perfect tattoo for Draco. The artist had managed to make it look as though the butterfly were mid-flight, rendered on Draco's body with skill and precision. Blaise was taken by the urge to lean forward and trace every line of detail with his tongue, but he locked that urge away where it couldn't damage his friendship.

Draco watched Blaise carefully; hoping for a flicker of interest that would tell him making a move would be welcome. But the impassive look on Blaise's face was crushing, and when the other boy pulled back Draco righted his clothes with a slight pout. "It's beautiful Draco."

"Yeah. I'd better get some work done, see you in a bit."

Smoothing his top, Draco grabbed his school bag and headed back down to the common room without a second look. Maybe if he'd looked twice he'd have caught Blaise readjusting his trousers and licking his lips…

 

[This is the butterfly Draco has tattooed on him](http://www.yesnet.yk.ca/schools/jackhulland/projects/butterflies/lifecycle/colouring/butterfly.gif)


	15. Mist

Prompt Number 9 _**Mist**_

 

Blaise found Draco by the lake, watching the water in the dim light of Thursday evening. The blonde smiled at him, shifting along the rock he was perched on to allow Blaise space to sit, but not speaking. So Blaise didn't speak either, and they both sat watching the water as the mist rolled in, cold and wet against their skin.

Draco took a deep breath, still watching the lapping water as he spoke. "I never realised how much I was missing, how much I didn't understand, until my vision was cleared."

"Sometimes it takes a while to see the bigger picture."

Draco nodded, and flexed his fingers gently. "You want to know something? I've never felt as free as when I was listening to Lucius' Howler disown me. I tried so hard to be what he expected of me, and I hated it. Now all of that is gone, and I can be who I want to be."

Blaise had a good idea where this was going, but kept quiet for now, hoping against hope that Draco would admit to feeling the same way when he began speaking again. "It won't be much of a shock, considering my reputation, but a nice public announcement of my sexuality should be the final nail in the bastard's coffin."

Draco watched Blaise for any sign of interest, but couldn't see one. Putting away the heartbreak to be dealt with later, he stood up and nodded gently at Blaise. "I'm sorry I've been such an arse recently, I've had a lot to work through. I guess I just needed to find out who I really was, before I could start being true to myself."


	16. Storm

Prompt Number 16 _**Storm**_

 

Blaise stood watching the water churn in the Lake, the rain drenching him as he sat on the rock. Draco had gone back inside before the storm had broken, but Blaise was enjoying the rain. He'd always enjoyed the rain – it was symbolic for him. In the rain, that which did not belong was lost in a river of cleansing water, and when the storm was over all that was left was what should be there. 

Finally, the rain let up, and Blaise smiled softly. All that should not be was gone, taken by the heavens and returned to the earth. And still he yearned for Draco. The rain had left his desire, and as Blaise cast a drying charm and began walking back to the castle, he swore to act on it.

This war could claim both of their lives; he had to take the chance on Draco Malfoy.


	17. Patience

Prompt Number 1 _**Patience**_

 

Blaise had reached the decision to pursue Draco after sitting through a storm on Thursday evening. Though, as the week rolled past, he got no closer to actually _doing_ anything about it. Through their friendship Blaise had seen how Draco worked with relationships, and he knew that timing was imperative if he was to get Draco for more than a one-night-stand which was forgotten as quickly as it was embarked on. 

So Blaise took his time, utilising his famous patience to plan and strategise. He was not about to fuck up the chance at a relationship in the name of getting his rocks off.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Pansy curled against Theodore's chest and pressed a kiss to his neck as they sat in front of the fire. "They're both idiots."

Theodore rolled his eyes and squeezed Pansy tight. He loved his girlfriend dearly, but she just couldn't stop herself getting involved where she wasn't needed "Oh Pans, let them figure it out for themselves."

"But they're missing what's right in front of their faces!"

"Pansy, promise me you will not intervene with Draco and Blaise, no matter how dense you think they are being."

Pansy pouted, but nodded against Theodore's chest. "Fine. But when it all ends in tears you'll regret making me stay out of it."

Wisely, Theodore kept quiet on that point.


	18. Surprise

Prompt Number 6 _**Surprise**_

 

Friday evening brought with it a pile of homework taller than most of the seventh years, and a rather smug looking Pansy Parkinson. Draco knew which of the two he was more worried about. "Pansy, what have you done now?"

"Drake…"

"Don't call me that."

Pansy pouted, and flipped a finger at Draco before settling down on the arm of Theodore's chair and addressing the Slytherin seventh years that were still at school – all of the guys, herself, and Millicent Bulstrode. "In the spirit of inter-house unity, I have arranged for us to have a get-together, a small soiree if you will, with the Gryffindor seventh years tomorrow evening in the old prefects' common room on the fourth floor."

There was complete silence before Draco flopped his head forwards, thunking loudly against the potions tome on his lap. "Why, Pansy?!"

"Because if I'm trusting these people to defend me on the battle field, I'd kind of like to know something about them."

Draco looked up, his expression incredulous. "The less I know about Weasel the better, thank you very much!"

"Draco, don't be such a child. You can show Harry your new tattoo!"

"First of all, I'm not being childish. Second, why would I reveal myself to Potter? Third, and this is most important here Pansy, I neither want nor need a bunch of gawky Gryffindorks staring at my body. I would never, ever, in a million years, let Potter, or one of his merry fools, near my body. So take that condescending little smile off your face, and tell them I'm not going."

Pansy smiled, and spread her arms, palms up and a look of angelic innocence on her face. "Okay, I'll tell them. But you'll be all alone in here, because everyone else is going."

Draco scowled, and turned to fix Blaise in a piercing gaze. "You're going? To be all… _pally_ …with freaking Gryffindorks?"

Blaise shrugged, and gave Draco an affectionate little shove. "It might not be that bad. Besides, it'll be a chance for you to sharpen your claws if nothing else."

Draco was still scowling, but it had softened a little around the edges. "Fine. But I'm not talking to Weasel."


	19. Hatred

Prompt Number 5 _**Hatred**_

 

Blaise could hear Draco crashing about in their dorm room before he even opened the door. With his hand resting on the handle he questioned whether he really wanted to interrupt when the blonde was in such a foul mood, but theorised that Draco would probably interrupt him, if only to gloat.

Draco spun around, his eyes flashing with rage, as he heard the door open. Who the hell would be disturbing him when he was evidently pissed off? "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah, it's me. Care to share why you're having such a fit?"

Draco glowered, and threw his hands up in the air. "I hate them! Bloody fucking useless Gryffindorks can't do anything right! I hate the Gryffindorks. I hate Pansy for making me do this. I hate you for making me do this. I hate Potter for always being so bloody lucky. I hate the bloody Order. I hate all of them!"

Blaise raised one eyebrow and held Draco's gaze until the blonde's hands dropped off their new resting place on his hips, and he began to blush. "Glad to have worked that out of your system?"

Draco mumbled something unintelligible, and Blaise sniggered as he crossed to collapse on his bed. "Mate, you can be such a prima donna at times. We got on with them well enough over the summer. There were no duels at least."

"I was in shock over the summer. I'm back to rationality now. I have enough idiot friends, I don't need anymore."

"You'd better not be talking about me."

Draco chuckled and flopped backwards onto his bed, dangling his head off the other side and staring at his wardrobe. "I just don't see how this will be productive. I _know_ Pansy is just doing this to push me into getting on with Potter, but she doesn't understand. I really do hate him. We've been perfectly happy hating each other for six years, and even if I were inclined to change that, after what I did he's never going to do anything other than blame me."

Blaise turned his head to talk to Draco, and swallowed hard at the sight of the blonde, spread out so wantonly on his bed. He could be pinning that lithe body to the mattress before Draco even had a chance to react. Shaking his head – now really wasn't the best moment to make his move – Blaise tossed a pillow at Draco to get his attention. When indignant grey eyes were fixed on him he smiled. "Just give it a go tonight. Worst to worst, call Granger a mudblood and we'll run for it!"


	20. Lovers

Prompt Number 28 _**Lovers**_

 

The get-together between the Slytherin and Gryffindor seventh years, aimed at helping ease tensions and forge bonds, had gotten off to a strained start. The two camps had sat on opposite sides of the old prefects' common room and faced off, and Blaise had become very bored. So he did the only thing he could think of to get the conversation flowing. He snuck down to the kitchens and stole three bottles of fire whiskey.

They were now almost through the second bottle, and things were going well. At a lull in the conversation Ginny spoke up. "Why don't we play spin the bottle? That's a good way to get to know each other."

Blaise waited for Draco's scathing putdown, but it didn't come. Instead, the blonde smiled at the Weasley girl. "You know, Ginerva, if you want to kiss me you should just ask me, I won't say no."

Ginny laughed and stuck her tongue out at Draco. "I thought you were supposed to be 'out'?"

"I am. You mean…you're not a bloke?"

Ginny shrieked and flung a cushion at a laughing Draco, starting a minor fight that only ended when Blaise forcibly pinned Draco to the floor, looming over him and grinning. "Now you just behave, blondie, or the Gryffindorks won't play with us again."

Draco prayed he wasn't reacting to the sensations of Blaise pinning him down, and pushed the other boy off him quickly. "Fine. Come on then, let's play spin the bottle."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Their game had ended, and now they were sat sipping at the whiskey and talking as though they were friends. Draco had learnt a lot that night, and it had made him question his stance towards the Gryffindors. The most surprising discovery had been that the Golden Boy was a raging queen, and firmly involved with Seamus. As they sat in what could almost be called companionable silence, Draco registered Harry speaking to Blaise. "So what about you? Your love life?"

"Hmmm…no-one serious at the moment, no one serious ever really. A couple of hot flings, but no guys I'd want to come home to."

"Hot flings hmm? Do share!"

Draco felt every muscle in his body tense as Blaise began detailing some of his exes. Draco had talked about these men with Blaise a thousand times before, why did it suddenly hurt so much? As Blaise got to talking about the boy he'd dated over the summer, his voice taking on a dreamy, happy tone, Draco snapped. He stood up abruptly and nodded at the Gryffindors. "I'm going to bed. Maybe we'll do this again sometime."

Before anyone could respond, Draco was out of the door and the silence was absolute. Blaise wondered exactly what had gone wrong, and yelped as Pansy's sharp elbow connected with his ribs. "What was that for?"

"Shouldn't you be going after him?"

Blaise tensed, wondering if he was that obvious in his affections, and the look in Pansy's eyes told him he was. The young woman huffed, and shoved him. "He's your best friend Blaise; go make sure he's okay and not sick or something. Go!"


	21. Courage

Prompt Number 38 _**Courage**_

 

Blaise walked through the halls and corridors of Hogwarts lost in thought. The more he thought about it, the more he realised that talking about his ex-lovers in front of the man he wanted to become his current-lover was not a smart move. And Draco had left so abruptly that Blaise was certain the two things were related.

He was nervous, as he moved slowly towards the dungeons. So much could go wrong with this set up; so much could be lost if Draco didn't feel the same, if Draco had just felt unwell from the alcohol and gone back to bed. But if he didn't go and find out, and Draco _did_ share his feelings, then Blaise would lose the chance with Draco. 

Swearing under his breath, Blaise muttered the password to the Slytherin portrait and slipped through. No matter which way he acted, he stood to lose. Taking a deep breath, Blaise paused in the common room and steeled his nerves. He needed to have courage, needed to be strong and take a risk if he was going to get what he wanted. Screw waiting for the right moment, because if Draco was pissed at him the right moment would never come.

Felling slightly better from his mental pep-talk, and the knowledge that he had a plan, Blaise took a deep breath and hit the stairs that would take him to their dorm room. He opened the door and stepped into the room, fully expecting to be met with an evil glare. Instead, the room was empty, and Blaise cursed. 

As he turned to leave the dorm room and hunt for Draco, the blonde walked through the door. "Draco."


	22. Mad

Prompt Number 40 _**Mad**_

 

Draco was so angry he couldn't see straight as he prowled the halls of Hogwarts. He was definitely angry. Not hurt. Not upset that Blaise could talk of ex-lovers with such a wistful tone when Draco was right there, ready to be claimed if Blaise would just see him as more than a friend. Just angry.

So he tried to walk off his anger, but it didn't work. His feet carried him back to the dungeons and he entered, deciding that lying in bed looking at the canopy was about the best option he had right now. As he entered the dorm room he saw Blaise, and the other boy turned around to face him. "Draco."

Draco just glared, not trusting himself to speak without giving away every secret he had to those chocolate brown eyes. "Draco, you alright? You left pretty quickly, and Pansy said I should check…"

"Oh, _Pansy_ sent you did she? Didn't think to come off your own volition, or just didn't want to?!"

Blaise was taken aback by the blonde's outburst, and he stepped forwards slightly, reaching out his hand only to have Draco back off, accidentally cornering himself as he yelled at Blaise. "Goddamn you Blaise! You're so fucking stupid! Refusing to see what's right in front of your face! If you don't even care then…"

Blaise watched Draco's eyes flash with passion, his tongue flick out to wet his lips as he yelled, his chest heaving with each in breath. He was beautiful, and Blaise saw only one way to stop this tirade. Stepping forward, he slammed Draco into the wall and covered the slightly smaller body with his own. Without giving Draco time to react, Blaise crushed their mouths together, utilising Draco's surprise to push his tongue into Draco's mouth, exploring the hot cavern eagerly. 

Draco couldn't stifle a groan as he felt Blaise's tongue run over his own, and he reached his hands up to rake through tight dreads, pulling Blaise to him as they kissed ferociously. Blaise's hands were on his hips, pulling Draco's lower body away from the wall even as his chest pressed Draco's torso into the wall. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it was heaven all the same.

When Blaise finally pulled back he kept his hands on Draco's hips, and was thrilled that the other's hands stayed laced through his hair. "Of course I care."

Draco tried to scowl, but it didn't really work. He bit his lip, and met Blaise's clever eyes with a hint of nerves. "I'm still mad."

Blaise smiled gently, leaning forward to rest the tip of his nose against Draco's, never breaking eye contact. "I'll just have to calm you down with another kiss then, won't I?"

Draco considered thinking up a smart-arse reply, but decided to just pull Blaise down into another kiss instead. As their lips met again, softer this time, he knew that this had definitely been the right course of action.


	23. Pressure

Prompt Number 48 _**Pressure**_

 

Their kisses were hard and needy, both of them unsure of how to have anything else. They'd moved from the wall to Draco's bed, lips never more than a few inches from the other's skin, and it was glorious. As they were now, Blaise was nestled between Draco's legs, providing pressure for the blonde to frot against as his hands explored the heated skin beneath Draco's charcoal-grey silk shirt.

Draco whimpered into the kiss as he rolled his hips against Blaise's, needing more friction, more skin, more anything as long as it came from the god above him. But his whimper must have jarred something in Blaise, because the other man pulled away, putting space between them and pinching the bridge of his nose tightly. Draco groaned, but hauled himself up into a sitting position. "What's wrong?"

Blaise sighed, and tried to reign his hormones back in. "Nothing's wrong, Draco."

"Then why have you stopped?"

Blaise laughed mirthlessly. "Why? Because twenty minutes ago you were yelling at me, and now we're on the bed and…I don't want to pressure you Draco."

Draco smiled a little at Blaise's concern, and edged closer to the other boy, resting his hand on a strong forearm. "You're not some random guy; I've known you all my life. I know you better than I know myself. The only pressure is the dissatisfaction in my cock."

Blaise sniggered and pushed Draco backwards onto the mattress. "Better alleviate it then!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco propped up on his elbows, biting his lip as he watched those three slick, glossy fingers drilling in and out of him. "Oh fuck Blaise please."

Blaise smirked, flexing his fingers wide and watching as Draco fell back against the pillows. It was exhilarating, seeing the gorgeous blonde so open to him. Pulling his fingers out slowly, Blaise grabbed the lubricant and squeezed some onto his already-slick fingers. Stroking himself slowly, tormenting Draco with his speed, Blaise snickered when the blonde grabbed his shoulders and pulled him forcefully into a kiss.

Running his hands up and down Blaise's strong back, Draco arched up into his body and ground them together. When the need to breathe pushed him from the kiss, he placed his hands flat on Blaise's pecs and pushed, fingers decadently pale against sweat-slicked chocolate skin. His partner took the hint, and Draco propped up on his elbows again, both of them watching in rapt attention as Blaise pushed the head of his swollen cock against Draco's entrance, keeping up a steady pressure as Draco's body acquiesced to him. 

He watched for as long as he could before the sensation of being stretched and filled got too much, and Draco's eyes fell closed as his head dropped back, all the air leaving his body in a whoosh as Blaise came to rest snugly between his legs. There was blessed stillness while Draco adjusted to the girth of his friend, and when he finally opened his eyes again Blaise was watching him calmly, waiting for him to speak. "If you'd mentioned you were hung like a damn Thestral we'd have been doing this since fourth year!"

Blaise snickered and rotated his hips, grinding against Draco's prostate and watching as the blonde's body trembled with a jolt of pleasure. "Well, I didn't want to scare you off."

Draco laughed, a breathy sound that caught in his throat when Blaise rotated his hips again. The blonde was hot and tight and Blaise was almost certain that he could get off just from tormenting Draco slowly and having him writhing underneath him. As he debated the pros and cons of that course of action, Draco's fingers found purchase in the bed sheets and he arched his body, thrusting against Blaise and groaning low in his throat. That was his cue, and Blaise took it to heart.

The dull thunk of the headboard hitting the wall was lost on the moans and whimpers falling out of Draco's mouth. He was so vocal, so perfectly responsive as Blaise thrust, continually strengthening until he was moving so hard he was sure to have bruises in the morning. But through it all Draco met him stroke for stroke, fingers shredding the silk sheets until one hand shot up, lacing through Blaise's hair and yanking him down into a kiss. This kiss was teeth and aggression, and Blaise tasted blood in his mouth when Draco pulled away, tipping his head back and howling to the canopy.

The hot, rhythmic clenching of Draco's orgasm pushed Blaise to the edge, and his thrusts became erratic as he held back for as long as possible before shouting out his own pleasure and painting Draco's insides with his release. His body tensed up as he jetted inside Draco, and when his cock stopped twitching Blaise's body went slack, and he collapsed on top of Draco, having the sense to slide off onto the mattress before his brain shorted out.


	24. Yours

Prompt Number 34 _**Yours**_

 

Slowly but surely, Draco was piecing his psyche back together after one of the best fucks of his life. He could hear Blaise breathing next to him, steady and deep, and reached out to press his fingers against Blaise's arm. "You alright?"

"Fucking fantastic."

Draco laughed, quiet and breathy, and reached his free hand up to wipe the sweat out of his eyes. His body was still tingling, and when he moved he got little after-shocks of pleasure flowing through him. When he felt Blaise moving beside him he turned to look, and watched as Blaise found his wand and cast a cleaning charm, drawing the curtains around the bed and climbing under the top sheet. 

Blaise lifted the sheet and raised an eyebrow at Draco, pleased when the blonde climbed under the sheets with him, lying across his chest and tucking his head under Blaise's chin. He felt Draco yawn, speaking through it to give his voice a slightly warped quality. "We are so doing that again."

Blaise nodded, moving his arms to encircle Draco's waist and trailing the fingers of his left hand up and down the blonde's spine gently. "Anything you say."

"Damn right…don't think I'm sharing you after that."

Blaise smiled, listening as Draco's breathing evened out into the rhythmic, deep pattern of sleep. "I'll be yours as long as you'll have me, Draco."


	25. Yesterday

Prompt Number 49 _**Yesterday**_

 

Draco woke up when he felt the bed shifting, and cracked his eyes open to see Blaise sitting up. He cast an appreciative glance at the powerful muscles of Blaise's back and reached out a hand to trail his fingers along Blaise's spine, feeling each vertebrate bump under his fingers. Blaise shivered at the touch and turned to face Draco, smiling softly. "You're awake."

"You're leaving."

"That a question, a statement, or a request?"

Draco closed his eyes again and wondered what it was. "A question, I think."

"Then no, I'm not leaving. I was just achy, and I needed to stretch."

Flopping back against the pillows, Blaise took his cue from Draco and stared up at the green canopy of the bed, close enough to Draco to feel the heat coming off his body, but not quite touching. They lay in strained silence for a while, and Blaise wondered if Draco was formulating a dismissal, no longer wanting Blaise now that the alcohol and endorphins had worn off. Blaise was so busy worrying he almost missed when Draco began to speak. "Are we…I mean do you…do you want to carry this on, or put it down to a one-off, or forget it, or what?"

"What do you want to do?"

Draco turned his head, the movement prompting Blaise into mirroring his actions, and they met each other's eyes slowly, each trying to work out the emotions of the other. "I want to know if you regret what happened yesterday."

Unable to place the emotion in Draco's eyes, Slytherin instinct told Blaise to lie and get out now while he still had some pride. Unfortunately, the heart that seemed to have skipped his mother was present in him, and he shook his head softly, his eyes never leaving Draco's. "I don't regret it. You?"

Draco shook his head in return, biting his bottom lip gently. "So, where do we go from here?"

"I seem to recall you pronouncing that you weren't going to share me, and we were going to do what we did yesterday again."

Draco blushed, and smacked Blaise on the arm. "Shut it, smart arse."

Blaise sniggered, rolling onto his side and pulling Draco closer to him, pressing a gentle kiss to the blonde's shoulder. "From here we take five minutes to wake up properly, have great morning sex, then go to breakfast, okay?"

"Sounds brilliant."


	26. Virtue

Prompt Number 44 _**Virtue**_

 

"The look of glee on Pansy's face should be illegal!"

Blaise looked in the direction Draco was gesturing and sniggered softly. Pansy was indeed watching them both with a look of inhuman glee on her face, and he suspected they were going to get interrogated over breakfast over where they'd gone last night.

It wasn't unusual for Draco and Blaise to come down to breakfast together, but this morning was different. This was the morning after the night before, and both boys were trying not to blush as they took their seats with their friends. They both reached for the toast at the same time, knocking hands together and apologising softly.

Pansy watched that little display and her promise to Theodore to stay out of Draco and Blaise's affairs was thrown to the wind. "Okay, spill!"

Draco spluttered, but Blaise had always been better at keeping his cool. "Spill what Parkinson?"

"Whatever the hell happened when Draco had his prima donna fit last night and you went after him!"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"How about you, Draco?"

"Haven't the faintest."

"So your virtue's still intact then?"

Draco choked on his orange juice and shot Pansy a death glare. She stuck her tongue out, looking thoroughly unapologetic, and he rolled his eyes. He'd been honest about everything else this term, may as well be honest about this. He leaned over and dropped a soft kiss on the corner of Blaise's mouth, smirking slightly at the shocked in breath that emanated from Pansy. Returning to his breakfast, he looked up at the witch, her mouth hanging open, and raised his eyebrow. "My virtue hasn't been intact since I was fourteen, do try and keep up Pansy."

Pansy smiled indulgently, and excused herself, crossing over to the Gryffindor table and smirking at Harry and Ron, who both looked rather shocked. "I told you two they'd end up together. Pay up."

Reluctantly, Harry and Ron handed over their debts, and Pansy pocketed them, winking saucily as she turned and sashayed back to the Slytherin table. As she dropped down in her seat Draco threw a piece of melon at her and summoned over the money bag. "Hey! I won that fair and square!"

"By betting on _my_ love life. Thus, this money is mine…" Draco tailed off as Blaise cleared his throat, and rolled his eyes "…fine, it's mine and Blaise's. Either way, it's not yours. Now hush, and will someone pass me the crunchy nut?"


	27. Fall

**Some speech in this chapter is taken directly from the British edition of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_**

 

Prompt Number 29 _**Fall**_

 

_"But as for being about to kill me, Draco, you have had several long minutes now. We are quite alone. I am more defenceless than you can have dreamed of finding me, and still you have not acted…"_

_Just lift your wand, just kill him. Just kill him; he's not worth risking your mother over. Kill him…raise your wand and kill him. Stop talking to him, stop making conversation and kill him…_

_"So let us discuss your options, Draco."_

_Oh gods I can't do this…I can't kill him…I can't not kill him…please help me, someone…Mother…I can't risk it…oh gods what options…what do I do…Mother please hear me…tell me what to do now…_

_"I haven't got any options! I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family!_

_"…You are not a killer…"_

 

Blaise was woken up by the muffled sounds of Draco crying out. He was confused for a moment, but the muffled cries were getting louder, and he knew Draco was having a nightmare. Moving quickly to preserve Draco's pride, Blaise grabbed his wand and slipped out of his bed and over to Draco's. Once he was within the curtains he muttered a silencing charm and began trying to wake Draco up.

 

_I can't kill him…I can't not kill him…fuck they're going to be up the stairs in a minute…I can't kill him…I can't not kill him…please…God…Merlin…please someone just please tell me what to do…_

_"Dumbledore cornered! Dumbledore wandless, Dumbledore alone! Well done, Draco, well done!"_

_Oh fuck what have I done? I need to undo this…distract them…he can protect me if I can protect him…what do I do…think…need to distract them…_

_"Severus…Severus…please…"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_Dumbledore was falling, over the rampart and towards the floor, and Draco was falling with him, falling into the abyss, this was all his fault and he was falling to his death with the life he had helped take…_

 

"Draco!"

Draco's eyes snapped open and he saw Blaise looming over him. Pride be damned, Draco flung himself into Blaise's embrace and cried.


	28. Fool

Prompt Number 35 _**Fool**_

 

It took almost an hour of being wrapped up in Blaise's arms before Draco felt able to talk, and his voice was thick and hoarse from tears when he did. "Thanks."

Blaise squeezed Draco a little tighter and nodded gently. "It's fine. Want to talk about it?"

"You're giving me the option?"

"I'm making it sound like you have the option."

Draco laughed and pulled out of Blaise's arms reluctantly; moving to lean against the footboard and dropping his head back against the post. "I was dreaming of that night again."

Blaise waited Draco out, knowing the blonde needed time to think things through before he could speak about them. "He should have told me."

"Told you what?"

"That Dumbledore knew. Snape should have told me, and then I could have…I don't know, but something could have been different. If I'd known that Dumbledore knew all along, things could have been different. Bloody fool."

"Snape or Dumbledore?"

"Snape's just a bastard. Dumbledore's a bloody fool. He is, he was, he always will be. Always with that damned twinkle like he knew something you didn't…"

"Which he usually did."

"…which he usually did, yes, but still! He was an idiot."

While he knew you shouldn't speak ill of the dead, Blaise couldn't help agreeing with Draco on this point. The blonde shook his head and scooted up the bed, poking at Blaise until they were both under the blankets and Draco had his head rested on Blaise's arm. "He was a fool."

"He'd forgive you."

Draco sighed and let his eyes drift closed again. "He's the only one. Bloody buggering fool."


	29. Weary

Prompt Number 15 _**Weary**_

 

Draco stifled a yawn on the back of his hand, sweeping his hair out of his eyes as he tried to focus on the Arithmancy problem in front of him. Another yawn forced him to stop, and when he opened his eyes again the problem was swimming in front of him. A soft hand on his shoulder grounded him, and he tipped his head back to smile up at Blaise. "Hey, finished your Charms?"

"Just about. You alright?"

"Yep, why wouldn't I be?"

Blaise smiled as he sat down next to Draco, raising one eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Maybe because you look like hell?"

"Do I?"

"Yeah, sorry."

Sighing, Draco gave up Arithmancy as a bad job and closed his books. "I'm just tired, not been sleeping too well, you know. I might get an early night in."

Blaise nodded, bidding Draco goodnight and watching the blonde slouch out of the common room, shoulders hunched and head bowed. Blaise didn't like the knot of worry that had settled in his stomach, and he decided to see Snape in the morning, ask for some dreamless sleep potion to give Draco respite. Of course, then he actually had to convince the blonde to _take_ the potion – Draco was finicky about what he would take and when. 

Still, if it got Draco a night's uninterrupted sleep, Blaise would do whatever he needed to get Draco to take the potion. Maybe just slip it in a drink. After all, what he didn’t know couldn't hurt him. "What a great foundation to a relationship."

Realising he was speaking aloud; Blaise rolled his eyes at himself and pulled his Defence essay towards him. Might as well work if he had no distractions.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was gone eleven when Blaise finally admitted that he was getting nowhere with his essay and headed up to bed. He paused at Draco's bed and pulled the curtains open. The blonde was asleep, his face relaxed and his body sprawled. He was beautiful when he slept; when his guard was down and his expression was open.

Much as he wanted to slide between the sheets and wrap around his lover, Blaise knew that Draco needed his sleep. Stealing one more glance at the blonde, Blaise stepped back and closed the curtains around the bed again, heading to his own bed and stripping quickly. It felt strange to be alone in his bed, and it took Blaise a long time to find the comfort needed to fall into sleep.


	30. Alone

Prompt Number 37 _**Alone**_

 

It wasn't a bad dream that woke him, more a sense of general unease that distressed his subconscious, and Draco found himself awakening with a start. Groaning softly he fumbled on the nightstand and looked at his watch. Just gone three in the morning. Flopping back against the pillows Draco spread out his limbs and arched off the bed as he stretched. He liked sleeping with Blaise – he liked it _a lot_ – but it was nice to be alone in bed for once, able to enjoy the space of a double bed without…

"Budge up blondie, it's frigging cold out here."

Draco scowled up at Blaise, who shrugged softly before reaching down and placing his hands flat on Draco's hip and shoulder and pushing him over. Draco squawked indignantly, but before he could reclaim his spot in the middle of the bed Blaise had slipped in. "Blaise, you have your own bed."

"Yeah, but I'm used to sleeping with you now."

Draco scowled, poking at Blaise's arm until it lifted and he could sprawl across the firm, muscular chest. Closing his eyes and draping an arm and a leg over Blaise, Draco scoffed under his breath. "Such a fucking girl."

"Yeah, because _I'm_ wrapped around _you_ in a clingy manner."

"Shush. You're comfortable; it's one of your few uses."

"As your own personal pillow?"

"Yes. Now less talk, more being a good pillow and letting me sleep."

He heard Blaise snicker, and smiled softly as strong arms wrapped around his waist. Draco's last conscious thought before he returned to sleep was that being alone was all well and good, but sometimes it was nicer to have company.


	31. Cover

Prompt Number 18 _**Cover**_

 

When Draco woke up the next morning he was cold and exposed. Glancing down his body he turned to look at Blaise and found his lover wrapped up in the quilt, hogging it and leaving Draco out to the elements. Draco scowled softly and grabbed at the edge of the quilt, tugging sharply as he was determined to get five more minutes of sleep. 

Blaise, however, seemed to have other ideas, as he was unmovable. It took Draco almost ten minutes just to unwrap the other boy from his cocoon of covers, and by the time he'd managed it there was no way he was going to get back to sleep. Draco eyed Blaise incredulously – he couldn't believe he'd slept through the whole thing. Then, as always, Draco's gaze softened, and he studied Blaise with a more appraising eye for a while. 

The other boy was beautiful – angular without being pointed, acres of silk-soft skin pulled taut over hard muscles. Draco knew that when they lay together they were every clichéd epitaph – fair and dark, day and night, yin and yang. He rolled his eyes at his own sentimentality and traced a pattern down Blaise's chest. It really was time to wake up, and Draco decided that there was only one way to do that.

Shifting his body down the bed, Draco straddled Blaise's legs and eyed his morning wood greedily. Reaching out a careful hand he stroked Blaise to full hardness, watching the solid flesh flush and stiffen with arousal, the head pink and damp as Blaise's foreskin drew back. Draco shifted his position again so that he could lean on one elbow and fist himself as he sucked. Casting one more glance up at Blaise's relaxed face, Draco opened his mouth and descended on the delicious cock in front of him. 

The first thing he could consciously process was the hot, wet sensations wrapped around his cock. Blaise cracked his eyes open and moaned, looking down his body and seeing a blonde head bobbing up and down in his lap. On the up stroke, Draco tipped his head and warm grey eyes met his, lust and arousal swirling in their depths. Draco didn’t let up his piercing gaze – moving up and down Blaise's cock, watching as Blaise got off on the sight of him.

Blaise could feel his balls drawing up, and he laced one hand through Draco's hair as he bit down on the other one, stifling his cry to a low moan as he shot down Draco's throat in thick jets, whimpering as he watched Draco pull off his cock, the final spurts splashing over his lips and chin. That sight was too much for Blaise, and he fell back against the pillows with his eyes squeezed shut, his moans hitching as he felt warm wetness against his inner thigh and groin. 

Draco rested his head against Blaise's hip, his spine incapable of holding him up as his orgasm crashed through him. He breathed deeply, inhaling Blaise's musk, that much stronger in the aftermath of his orgasm, laced as it was with hormones. Uncaring of the mess he was in he slid up Blaise's body only to collapse again across his chest, nuzzling into his neck and smearing the last of his spunk between them as Blaise moaned softly. "You're a dirty slut, Malfoy."

"And you steal the covers."

"What?"

"Sorry, I thought we were playing 'state the obvious'. You're a cover-whore, I'm a spunk-whore, let's all deal and move on."

Blaise snickered, basking in the afterglow for a moment before casting a silent tempus. "Come on you, if we don't get up now you'll have to go to potions wearing my pleasure."


	32. Colourful

Prompt Number 4 _**Colourful**_

 

Blaise had taken to sleeping permanently in Draco's bed, close by to soothe away the nightmares by whichever means seemed best at the time. It made for some interesting mornings, and as Draco was hurrying around on Friday morning, getting himself together for Ancient Runes, Blaise was sleepily rifling through the blonde's drawer looking for some socks. "Draco, what the hell are these?"

Draco snapped his head up from his final read-through of his essay in time to see Blaise flick his wrist, unrolling the stripy pop-socks and holding them in front of him as though they might bite. Draco snickered, and rolled his eyes. "They are socks, Blaise, are you completely retarded?"

"They're so…so…colourful!"

"And?"

Blaise looked stunned, and Draco took the opportunity to slink over and climb into his lap, pushing them back on the mattress and pinning Blaise's hands, socks and all, above his head. "I bought them on a whim."

"They're so…un-Malfoy!"

Dipping down for a kiss, Draco whispered against Blaise's full lips, "Is that such a bad thing?"

Blaise groaned, flexing up against Draco and shaking his head, letting go of the socks to move his hands out of Draco's grasp and to his hips, pulling them together as they kissed. He flicked his tongue against Draco's mouth, begging for entrance and humming in appreciation when it was granted, allowing him to sweep his tongue over the ridges of Draco's mouth, over shiny white teeth that nipped playfully at him.

He felt his body reacting to the nearness of Draco, to the feel of the blonde in his lap, and Blaise bucked his hips harder, grinding up against Draco's answering arousal and growling when the blonde pulled away from him. "Draco…"

"I have Runes. You'll just have to amuse yourself."

Blaise tossed the balled up socks at the back of Draco's smirking head as he walked out of the bedroom, leaving Blaise alone and aroused. He'd just have to get his revenge…


	33. Writing

**Author's Note** \- The text in _Italics_ is Draco's writing, the text in **Bold** is Blaise's writing. We all clear? Fabulous. 

Prompt Number 10 _**Writing**_

 

Draco waited until the lesson was underway and he wouldn't get caught before pulling out a sheet of parchment he'd enchanted in third year. Blaise had the other half, and they'd used it to have silent conversations, whiling away the time during dull lessons or detentions. 

_Hey you, still playing with my socks?_

**Hey yourself. Nope, I'm playing with something much more fun**

_Didn't know you could write left-handed…!_

**Can't, but I can wank left-handed**

_You're uncouth, you know that?_

**You love it. Shouldn't you be working?**

_It's only translation, I'm fine. Are you really?_

**Really what?**

_You know…_

**No, Draco, I don't. Am I really what?**

_Wanking?_

**No, not really. I did though, when you abandoned me.**

_Really?_

**Really. When you left I was so hard, I needed the release. So I stripped, wanting to feel the cool air on my skin. I crawled into your bed, bringing my knees up underneath me and resting my weight on my left arm. I buried my face in the pillows, smelling the scent of you that lingered on them, the scent of sex. I let my mind run wild with images of last night, of pounding inside of you, driving you mad and feeling your tight ass clench around me. When you get back from Runes I'm going to spread you out on your come-soaked sheets and split you open…**

"Professor? I don't feel well, may I be excused?"


	34. Shade

Prompt Number 23 _**Shade**_

 

_Draco,_

_I hope you have been keeping well? Forgive me for the length of this missive, and its_  
delay in reaching you; it has not been safe to write before now. The Dark Lord, he   
has released his followers from Azkaban, I assume you read of this in the Prophet? 

_I need to meet with you, Draco. Can you meet me in the outskirts of the Forest, those  
that fall beyond Dumbledore's wards? I will be there tonight, at eleven. _

_Your Mother,_

_Narcissa D. Malfoy_

Draco's fingered the crinkled the parchment absently as he walked through the halls doing his Prefect duty. One last circuit of the corridors and it would be time to slip out of the castle and meet his mother. As he approached the Entrance Hall, Draco muttered a quick Notice-Me-Not charm and slid out of the big doors, moving quickly through the grounds and skirting around the Forest, staying as out in the open as he could to reach the ward-edge.

He spotted her before she saw him, and paused for a moment just to look at her. The voluminous travelling cloak she wore couldn't hide that she was thinner than the last time he'd seen her, almost gaunt. Her hood was down, the moonlight glinting off her hair and porcelain skin, making her appear ethereal; like a beautiful ghost that could be seen but not touched, or helped…

"Draco?"

He stepped out of the shadows and finished the charm, allowing his mother to see him. "You look well, Draco."

"You do not, Mother. What has happened?"

Narcissa stalled, her eyes darting around the clearing, and Draco closed the distance, resting a hand on her arm and smiling softly as she looked up at him. "I've missed you, Mother. How have you been?"

Her hand moved up to his cheek, stroking her thumb across his skin softly. "Worried about you. Draco, standing against the Dark Lord…you are in so much danger."

"Standing with him I am in more. If you are here to try and re-convert me you are wasting your time Mother, I will not become one of the Dark Lord's whores."

Narcissa flinched a little at his tone, and Draco regretted it, but it had to be done. She seemed to steel herself before she spoke again. "I understand. And I believe in you, Draco. I believe you are right, and I believe you are doing the right thing. In all aspects of your life, I believe you are doing the right thing."

At her knowing look, Draco flushed a little and lowered his gaze to his hands, smiling when she took them in hers. "You know about me and Blaise then?"

"I assumed. He's a good boy, the polar opposite of his frightful mother. You could do a lot worse, Draco. Promise me you will make the effort?"

"I will."

Narcissa nodded, and squeezed his hands softly. "Draco, I just wanted to be sure you were okay. I don't know what to do, but as long as you're safe I'll cope."

"You must do whatever keeps you safest."

"However much it hurts."

It wasn't a question, just a statement, and Draco's heart broke at the meaning of it. As he met his mother's eyes, so much softer than his own, his inner child desperately wanted to beg her to stay, to look after him and not leave him alone in this world. But he stayed silent, accepting the kiss and watching as she turned and Apparated away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Blaise was the only one left in the common room, and he was pacing in front of the fire sick with nerves. He'd resisted the urge to point out how stupid this whole idea was when Draco had shown him the note, but now, as the minutes ticked by slowly, he wanted to rant and rave. There were so many things that could go wrong. It could be an ambush. It could be a trap…

"Hey."

Blaise was startled out of his mental ramblings by Draco, and one look at the blonde told him that the worst thing of all had happened. Stepping forwards, Blaise pulled up short when Draco shook his head. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You just watched your mother walk away from you. Come here."

He'd expected more argument, but was glad he didn't get any. Blaise manoeuvred them onto the sofa in front of the fire and got comfortable, just holding onto Draco while the blonde shivered silently. There were no tears, but that made it worse somehow. Tears he could fix, but Blaise didn’t know how to fix this.


	35. Abandon

Prompt Number 14 _**Abandon**_

 

Draco's laugh was fake, and it grated on Blaise's nerves as he listened to the blonde talking to Pansy and Theodore. Draco had gone to bed silently after his meeting with his mother, and now he was stonewalling Blaise. Not obviously, but in subtle ways. The way he put distance between them after sex, the way he steered the conversation through safe waters only. Subtle differences, but differences all the same.

He finally decided to confront Draco on Wednesday evening, and Blaise waited until Draco had nipped upstairs for his Potions textbook before following him. "Draco?"

"Hey Blaise. That potions essay is a bitch!"

Blaise scoffed, and moved to block Draco's exit. The blonde raised an eyebrow, but Blaise held firm. "Draco, you can't just act like nothing happened."

"I don't know what you mean Blaise. Now shift, I have work to do."

"No. We are going to talk about this, and you are going to face up to it and not hide away."

Draco's temper was unpredictable at the best of times, but when he was already stressed it was unmanageable, and the sight of Blaise stood there giving him ultimatums pushed Draco over the edge. Squaring up to his lover, Draco glared at him, allowing the Malfoy mask to fall into place as he hissed dangerously. "Face up to what? That my Mother has abandoned me? Face up to the fact she is safer with a dictator and my father than she is with me? Face up to the fact that the chances of us both surviving this war unscathed are slim to none? Or face up to the fact that my Mother, my flesh and blood, has abandoned me to save her own skin?"

"Draco…"

"There is nothing… _nothing_ you can say to make this better. She has abandoned me. The fact she's done it to protect herself just proves that no love is unconditional, no one is ever there for you all the time. She, just like everyone else will, has abandoned me. Because that's human nature, we protect ourselves no matter the cost."

"I'm not going to abandon you."

"Of course you are. Maybe a year from now, maybe ten, this thing between us will cease to be beneficial to one or both of us, and we will end it. Accept that and deal with it, I already have."


	36. Artificial

Prompt Number 43 _**Artificial**_

 

They hadn't broken up, Blaise knew that for sure. After screaming him out Draco had carried on behaving exactly as he always did, as though he hadn't told Blaise that he saw no future in their relationship. Blaise was so stunned that he just sat, accepting things as they were and playing Draco at his own game – fronting that he wasn't bothered by what had been said. 

But every laugh, every smile, every terse kiss goodnight before moving to opposite sides of the bed, was testament to the artificial farce their relationship had become and, if Draco's words were the truth, had always been. 

Closing his book slowly, Blaise announced that he was going to the library to get more done. He did the expected thing, dropping an affectionate touch on Draco's shoulder as he passed him, but it was empty and caused him nothing but pain. Times like this it was proved beyond a doubt that he wasn't his mother's son.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco sighed softly, trying to fathom out exactly how to put things right. Trying to work out whether he'd meant what he said to Blaise. Relationship aside, he didn't want to lose Blaise's friendship, and he knew he was in danger of that and more if he didn't make amends. Excusing himself from his friends, he headed out of the dungeons and towards the Entrance Hall. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and the walk would give him time to clear his head and plan out a suitable apology. Because even if he and Blaise weren't destined to last, he wasn't prepared to give up the here and now.


	37. Gift

Prompt Number 26 _**Gift**_

 

Inspiration had struck in Hogsmeade, and Draco was feeling apprehensively confident, in his own quixotic way, as he headed up the stairs to their dorm room. The other guys were in the Common Room, so he'd have Blaise all to himself for a while. Walking through the throngs of students had been therapeutic – it had made him miss Blaise's presence by his side. In the cold, crisp light of the day Draco could see that his words had been a reaction, not the truth. Now all he had to do was convince Blaise of that.

His lover was sat on his bed staring aimlessly at the ceiling, and Draco cleared his throat gently to attract Blaise's attention. The other boy had never been very good at hiding his emotions from Draco, and he saw the pain briefly before Blaise's mask slipped into place. "Have fun in Hogsmeade?"

"Yes. I bought you something."

"You shouldn't have."

Draco flinched at the terse words, but ignored every instinct that was screaming at him to flee. He walked slowly to Blaise's bed and gestured at the mattress. "Can I sit?"

Blaise shrugged, staying silent as he swung into a sitting position, his sock-clad feet on the floor and his elbows on his knees. He laced his fingers together and leant forward, determined to look only at the floor because Draco had always been able to see past his defences. He felt the bed dip as the blonde sat down, and waited in strained silence for Draco to speak.

"This is for you."

Blaise looked up, taking the small blue box and raising a questioning eyebrow at Draco before opening it. Nestled in soft velvet was a small crystal heart, a tiny loop on the top that was almost impossible to see, and a slim silver chain was set in a corner, meant to turn the decoration into an ornament. He stared at it for long minutes before looking up at Draco. "It's beautiful."

"It's saccharine sweet and very girly, but it's not just an ornament. It's me. My whole life I've put up a front, and that front has a lot of uses. But it has faults too, one of those faults is that I was so busy being something I wasn't that I let my true self wither away. You want me to love you; you need to be able to put me back together when I break. I want to let go of the box around me, but look at my life, Blaise. Everything I've held dear has been taken or tainted beyond recognition. What I said wasn't fair, and I said it in the heat of the moment, but can you not see why I'd think that? I've learnt the hard way that getting my hopes up just means I fall from higher and hit the ground harder."

Blaise nodded, fingering the small crystal reverently for a moment, then taking it out and tossing it to the floor, watching as the shards scattered over the wood. A whispered spell was all it took to have the shards flying back into place in his open palm, the crystal as flawless and beautiful as it had been before. He set the heart back in the box, put the lid on, and handed it back to Draco. "If you don't trust me to put you back together, if you don't trust me to remember where the pieces went, then we're only delaying the inevitable."

Blaise stood up, but he'd only taken a few steps when he felt Draco's hand on his arm. "I do."

"Then don't talk to me like I'm your father. Don't tell me with a straight face that you're not even willing to consider forever. Don't do me the disservice of assuming that because everyone else has left you, I'm going to follow suit."

Blaise had turned around as he was speaking, and Draco took a step back at the intensity in his eyes; normally soft chocolate brown taking on a cold, icy edge. Steeling himself, Draco looked up and held Blaise's eyes, watching the tension in them melt as the other boy saw the truth of his words. "I won't. I'm sorry, Blaise."

He was satisfied the apology was sincere, and Blaise stepped forward, moving into Draco's arms and burying his face in silk-soft blonde hair as Draco fit against him, arms encasing his waist with a gentle possessiveness matched only by Blaise's own grip. Inhaling deeply, the scent of coconuts mixed with mint, Blaise snickered. "It was a bit effeminate, Dray."

"I know…I was walking around planning my apology, and when I saw it I figured it would be a good visual aid."

"Do you need visual aids to make me understand, then?"

"Well, you aren't the shiniest knut in the bag are you dear?"

Blaise growled, nipping at Draco's neck and backing them towards the bed, pinning the blonde with his body and taking the box to set on the night-stand. "I'll return it later on."

"Don't, I want to keep it."

Draco rolled his eyes, but inside he was smiling at the sentimentality. Hooking one leg around Blaise's back, Draco pulled him into a kiss, losing himself in soft lips as they rocked their hips slowly, neither of them noticing the door crack open…

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Theodore bounded up the stairs, needing a textbook and absently wondering where Pansy had gotten too. Turning off the stairway to the corridor that led to their dorm, he was surprised to see her stood next to the door. "Pans?"

She snapped round, looking like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, and stammered quietly. Theodore stepped forward and peered into the dorm room, seeing Draco and Blaise in a state of partial-undress on Blaise's bed. "Honestly Pans, you're such a perv. Either go in there and tell Blaise to get his hands off your betrothed, or leave them be."

"I'm not…Theo I wouldn't…I don't…"

Theodore snickered, silencing Pansy with a kiss. "I know. Tradition be damned, I'm the love of your life. I know Pans, but I also know you're a perv and that they deserve a little privacy."

"I was just checking they'd made up okay!"

_"Blaise…nnnngghhh…Merlin!"_

"I'd say they've made up just fine. Now come on, when they're done playing hide the wand maybe we can play!"


	38. Black

Prompt Number 25 _**Black**_

 

It started, like every fight they'd ever had, with a stupid comment. This time it was Draco snarking about Harry's potion. Snape did nothing, Harry got pissed. Words were exchanged, potions sabotaged, bags kicked, legs tripped, glares thrown; a regular fight for Hogwarts greatest enemies and reluctant comrades. 

With hindsight, Draco wouldn't have insulted Seamus. Harry was quite clearly the type to get on his high horse if he felt someone he cared for was being attacked, even if said person had simply laughed and flipped Draco off. 

So, feeling rather smug with himself, Draco bottled up his and Blaise's potion and stepped away from his desk, heading to the front to submit what he was sure would be another stellar potion. He didn't even see the mess of goo on the floor, the only remains of Harry's spoiled potion. He did see the Gryffindor's leg stick out to trip him up, and in side-stepping that he trod in the goo.

For a moment that seemed to last an eternity, Draco's arms windmilled by his sides, the potion vial flung to the side as he tried and failed to find his balance again. He heard a sickening crack and some curse words, and then Draco saw white and green directly above him, and a small red heart dangling down. As the black seeped into his vision, Draco relaxed. If he could see the heart, its owner was nearby, and he knew he could trust its owner to bring him back again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The light hurt his eyes, and the back of his head felt like something large and pointy had been banging against it repeatedly. Draco opened one eye cautiously and groaned at the pain such a simple act caused. He felt pressure on his arm, and was grateful that when Blaise spoke he did so in a whisper. "Draco, you back with me?"

"…hurts…"

Blaise sighed with relief and flopped back into the chair by Draco's bed. For the few seconds it had taken for Draco to fall in the potions classroom, Blaise's heart had lodged in his throat. Then, when he leant over the blonde and a serene smile graced his face before he passed out, Blaise had been really worried. Madame Pomfrey had assured him it was just a bump on the head, and Draco would have nothing worse than a concussion, but he hadn't believed her; Draco wasn't the best patient and he'd rubbed her up the wrong way more than once.

However, she'd proved to be right, and Blaise smiled as Draco finally opened both eyes and looked around. "You probably have a mild concussion; Pomfrey gave you a potion for it."

"I fell."

"Yeah, you did. Fucking Potter."

"He pushed me?"

"Well…no…but…it's all his fault."

Draco laughed, immediately regretting it because it hurt his head. "You're preaching to the converted."

Blaise laughed, and was about to reply when Fucking Potter walked through the doors into the Infirmary looking sheepish. "What the hell do you want?!"

"I…uh…are you alright Malfoy?"

Draco ignored the pain in his head to sit up and give Potter the benefit of a full-blown Malfoy glare, perversely satisfied when he shrank back. "Do I look alright?"

"I…uh…"

"Don't pretend you're sorry, Potter."

Harry seemed to struggle with words for a moment before shrugging. "I'm glad you're okay. Just a shame that fall didn’t chip off some of your ego."

He was gone before Draco could get over his righteous anger and reply, leaving Blaise to bear the full brunt of a pissed off, in-pain, Draco Malfoy.


	39. Middles

Prompt Number 24 _**Middles**_

 

In her quest to forge bonds between the Houses (or piss Draco off so severely he combusted with anger, Blaise hadn't decided which yet) Pansy had led him, Draco and Theodore over to the table the Golden Trio were working at, sitting down and immediately striking up conversation with Hermione as she got her work out.

Blaise considered just finding another table; the library was quiet tonight, but the look on Pansy's face made it clear that insubordination was not an option, and Blaise followed Theodore in sitting down obediently. Draco paused long enough to make his displeasure known, but sat down with a huff, pushing Potter's books to the side to spread his own work out. 

The sight of the seven of them must have been terrifying, and Blaise snickered softly at the massive change that had occurred in only two short months. To begin with they worked in silence, but soon conversation crept in, everyone but Draco and Hermione talking if not easily, then getting there. Weasley had said something almost funny, causing them to laugh, and apparently irritating Hermione. "Will you be quiet?! Some of us are trying to work here."

"Relax, 'mione, it's only homework."

"Only homework? _Only homework_?! Ronald Weasley, you should put your all into each piece of work you do, and we have exams coming up!"

That stunned the table into silence, and Blaise looked at Hermione in shock for a moment before clapping softly. "I never thought anyone would match Draco when it came to essays. Congratulations Hermione, you're officially as neurotic as the Slytherin Ice Prince!"

Draco paused in his furious scribbling to shoot Blaise a glare. "Oh shut up Blaise. My neuroses don't seem to bother you when they're helping you get a passing grade…" he paused and turned his glare to Potter. "And I don't know what you're sniggering at, Potter. When was the last time you wrote an essay without Hermione's help?"

"You just called me Hermione!"

Draco rolled his eyes, his neck protesting at the rapid way he was turning it to address the idiots around him face-on. "Well, maybe no-one told you, but it is your name. Now all of you shut up while I tighten my middle."

"Your middle looks pretty tight to me."

"Keep looking, Merlin knows you won't be touching any time soon. Weasley, are you trying to look at my abs?"

Ron went pink. "No!"

"Oh sweet Merlin, I think I'm going to be sick!"

"He wasn't looking at your abs, Malfoy!"

"How would you know where he was looking, unless you were looking at him, Potter?!"

Harry glowered, his eyes narrowed as he tried to find a good comeback. He couldn't. "You're depraved."

"Thank you; I've put a lot of work into perfecting my depravity. Unlike you plebs and your essays. Now shut up!"

Draco went back to his essay and there was a split-second of silence before everyone started laughing at him. Everyone except Granger, that was, who looked like she'd just found her soul-mate.

Draco didn't know which of those things he was more upset about. Huffing loudly he gathered up his things and stormed out of the library, speeding up when he heard Blaise calling after him. Blaise finally caught up when they were in the dorm room, and Draco shrieked as he was shoved roughly onto his bed and pinned by Blaise, his bag falling to the floor and scattering its contents. "Get off!"

"Don't be so melodramatic, we were only teasing you. I love your retentiveness. I love your middle too."

Draco wanted to complain, he really did. But Blaise had shifted down his body, pushing up his shirt and pressing hot, wet kisses to his stomach, nipping gently as he explored. Before he completely lost himself, he managed to get out the important information. "Consider this part-payment for my help with your essays!"


	40. Turn

Prompt Number 36 _**Turn**_

 

Draco smiled softly, rolling over to be engulfed properly in Blaise's embrace, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss as they both woke up slowly. He opened his legs at the gentle pressure, allowing Blaise to slip his own leg in between Draco's and rub gently; a promise of what was to come. Draco slipped a hand down their bodies, tweaking at Blaise's nipples on his way to his prize. He raked his fingers through tight, coarse curls and wrapped them around Blaise's heavy shaft, keeping his pressure light. It was Sunday morning and they had no lessons, so Draco wanted to draw this out, make every touch count.

As he rolled onto his back, spreading his thighs to make room for Blaise to rest between them, Draco felt the air near his head displace. He pulled back from the kiss and came face-to-face with a large, black, angry-looking raven. "Fuck!"

"What the hell?"

Blaise moved back as Draco scrambled up and glared at the raven, taking the parchment it held out and shooing it. They'd both recognised Severus' bird, and Draco opened the letter with a hint of apprehension. 

_Draco,_

_I wish to speak with you. Be in my office promptly at 9._

_Professor S. Snape_

"What do you think he wants?"

"Haven't a clue. I'd best go, I'll see you later okay."

Blaise was going to complain about being left unsatisfied, but just the sight of Snape's scrawl had killed his erection dead. "Okay, see you later."

As his lover climbed out of bed to dress, Blaise flopped back against the pillows. If he couldn’t have sex, he'd just get more sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco knocked on the door to Snape's office but there was no reply. He tried the handle and found the door unlocked. Stepping into the empty office he headed to the door that led to Snape's personal quarters and found it half-open. Stood by the fire was Snape, talking softly to none other than Narcissa Malfoy. Draco watched quietly as Snape raised his hand to stroke Narcissa's cheek, and his mother wrapped her fingers around Snape's.

Coughing to announce his presence, Draco stepped into the room. "Touching as this is, I'd rather not have to blind my mind's eye. Now; why have I been summoned?"

Narcissa broke away from Severus and crossed to her son. "I asked Severus to summon you. I thought a lot about you, since we met."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "That's wonderful. Now why have I been summoned?"

Narcissa was shocked by Draco's anger, and confused too. "I…I've left Lucius…"

"For the affections of another man, yes; I can see that. As Severus is evidently worth risking your life for, I applaud you choice. This has what, exactly, to do with me?"

Suddenly understanding, Narcissa smiled and stepped forward. "Draco, the more time I spent with your father the more I realised that I wanted nothing to do with him at the expense of you. Retaining Severus' friendship is an added bonus, but not my motivation."

He would have held out, but just as he could not lie to his mother, he knew she would not lie to him. Draco nodded, and stepped into the embrace offered. He heard Snape making a quiet exit, and relaxed further into his mother's arms; still the little boy even though he stood almost a foot taller than her. "You're really staying?"

"Yes. I have written to the Headmistress, and she has given me rooms here. Severus assures me he could use an assistant, and I'm sure I'll find other ways to help out."

Draco smiled, feeling a weight he hadn’t realised he was carrying lift from his shoulders. His mother was safe.


	41. Breakable

Prompt Number 42 _**Breakable**_

 

They were supposed to be doing homework, but Draco was sprawled out on his bed and Blaise was watching him, cataloguing him. Everything about Draco screamed aristocracy. His fine hair and delicate bone-structure, soft skin and ethereal appearance; all hid the steel that was underneath. Blaise had never come up against Draco, but he'd seen what happened to people that did, and he knew that his lover was a force to be reckoned with.

Draco opened his eyes as the bed dipped, and smiled as Blaise climbed on top of him, hovering with a predatory look in his eyes. "Finally decided to stop perving and come play?"

"I was just looking, seeing how pretty and delicate and breakable you look."

"Better be gentle with me then."

Blaise smiled, all shiny white teeth and hidden promises, making Draco shiver with want. His lover leant down, lips brushing Draco's ear as he whispered softly, "But I know you're not breakable. And I'm not going to be gentle." 

Draco's legs fell open underneath Blaise as the other boy pushed their hips together and descended on Draco's neck. Clothes were undone roughly, more than one button skittering to the floor as Blaise exposed more and more of their skin. Once all the offending fabric had been tossed off the bed, Blaise grabbed Draco and began manhandling him into position.

On his hands and knees, staring at the headboard and trembling with anticipation, Draco hissed as he felt the cold, slick sensation of a lubricating charm. He listened out for the stretching charm, but it never came; instead he felt firm pressure at his entrance, giving his body no chance but to yield. He hissed as he was breached, screwing his eyes shut and pushing back against the intrusion. 

One hand holding Draco's hip and the other stroking up and down his side, Blaise pushed slowly but firmly until he was almost hips to buttocks with Draco. Leaning over he placed gentle kisses along Draco's shoulders, listening to the heavy panting as the blonde worked to accommodate him, "Good boy, take it all in."

One last push and Blaise was snug against Draco's body, engulfed in tight heat. The whimpers coming from his lover made his cock twitch with excitement, and Blaise waited only long enough to be safe before drawing back out. Draco's body clutched greedily at his cock, reluctant to give it up and spasming in pleasure when it thrust back in. 

Draco had lost the power of speech when Blaise first pushed in; all he could do now was whimper low in his throat as he moved into Blaise's thrusts. He knew there'd be bruises in the morning; one set on his hip and the other on his shoulder, testament to the force with which Blaise was pulling him backwards. On every thrust the broad head of Blaise's cock dragged over Draco's prostate, and it was driving him crazy. He tried to let his lover know, but all that came out was an undignified squeak and then he was coming hard enough to see stars in his vision, held up by Blaise's grip as his body spasmed.

Blaise buried himself in the hot, rippling channel and filled Draco with his release, hips jacking erratically as he rode out his orgasm. They collapsed roughly to the bed, neither sure which limbs were whose, and tried to regain their sanity. When he was sure he could move, Blaise pulled gently out of Draco, watching his come dribble out of the blonde's hole and trying to find the energy to enjoy that properly. He couldn't, and settled for pinching one perfect pale cheek before flopping down on the mattress. "Still in one piece Draco?"

"Yeah. You'll have to try harder next time."


	42. Near

Prompt Number 21 _**Near**_

 

It was just an ordinary day when the Great Hall shook to its very foundations. Another day started with soft kisses shared between lovers, kind words between friends, pointed barbs between enemies. Another day where Harry screwed up a potion and Draco snarked at him. Just another day, when the world started to end.

They were eating dinner, the whole school in one place laughing and joking and flicking peas at each other, when the explosion went off. And they knew; all of them knew that this was it. No warning, no threats, no time to prepare, just the beginning of the battle.

Draco reached a hand out and grabbed Blaise's arm, meeting his eyes and managing to convey everything with a single look in the split-second between the explosion and the pandemonium. 

Fifth years were put in charge of the lower years, taking them down to the dungeons and safety. Sixth and seventh years were given the choice to stay behind, but all stepped up to fight. Draco kept his hold on Blaise as he headed across the hall, ignoring the shouts and orders as he made his way over to Potter. The brunette looked scared, and Draco rested a hand quickly on his shoulder. "Don't fuck this up Potter, I'm on your side and I could do without the embarrassment."

"I'll try and get it right."

"Just remember; point the thin end of the wand at the other guy."

Harry nodded, and Draco shot him a small smile. "See you on the other side Harry."

"Same to you two."

McGonagall appeared to whisk Harry away, but he pulled away for another moment. Holding his hand out to Draco, he shot him a crooked grin. "My name's Harry Potter."

Draco shook his head, sniggering softly as he took the offered handshake. "Draco Malfoy. Pleasure."

He watched as Harry walked away to take his position in the fight, and felt Blaise's arms wind around his waist. "Wonder what that was?"

"Bastard just wants to have the moral upper-hand in case he pops it. Come on, it's nearly time."

"Draco I…"

"I love you too."

Nodding softly, Blaise took out his wand and turned around, walking with Draco towards the entrance. The strength of the explosion meant Voldemort was close, and the atmosphere was tense as they stepped out into the murky half-light. Order members and Aurors were Apparating in all around them; McGonagall must have lifted the wards. But as they watched the Death Eaters approaching, Blaise knew they'd still be outnumbered.

Offering up a silent prayer to whoever was listening, Blaise tightened his grip on his wand, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with his friends and peers and waiting for the world to end.


	43. Confusion

Prompt Number 31 _**Confusion**_

 

Draco hissed as a curse flew by his head, ruffling his hair with its proximity and intensity. Whirling round to face the caster, he sent a fast Petrificus Totalus and summoned over the wand, snapping it in two before he moved on. Originally he'd thought he'd enjoy killing the scum bags, but now he was in the middle of it, Draco was finding it difficult to even consider using Unforgivables. 

Another curse barely missed him, and he growled out a volley of curses, binding the two masked Death Eaters to each other and snapping the summoned wands. He'd lost Blaise early on in the battle, and couldn't see his lover through the smoke of curses and the lack of light. Draco couldn't see anyone he knew, and he hoped to Merlin that wasn't a bad thing. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Blaise growled, tossing a curse at the Death Eater who had singed his robes. He had no idea where Draco was, and as he looked around and saw other Light members battling Death Eaters, he decided to go and find the blonde. Things seemed to be under control, and Blaise was worried.

Slipping through the people, casting hexes where needed, Blaise searched desperately for the familiar blonde head. Finally, he caught sight of it, smiling in relief. As he opened his mouth to speak the figure turned around, and Blaise swore softly. Right family, wrong generation. 

Lucius seemed to be looking intently at something, and Blaise was careful to stay out of sight as he followed the elder Malfoy's gaze. That was when he spotted the second white-blonde head, and Blaise swore long and loud as Lucius began heading towards an unsuspecting Draco. He tried to follow Lucius, but a Death Eater got in the way, and Blaise lost sight of both blondes as he fought for his life. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco finally won the furious battle with MacNair, sneering at him and turning round to start looking for Blaise. He stopped dead as his eyes came to rest on his father. "No…"

"Yes. **Avada Kedavr~** …"

Lucius crumpled to the floor, the spell dying on his lips, and Draco saw Blaise stood behind him, fear etched into every line of his lover's face. "Blaise!"

"Draco I…he was going to kill…"

"Have you killed him?"

Blaise shook his head, "No, just stunned. Are you okay?"

"Bumps and bruises, nothing life-threatening. Let's get out of here, okay?"

Blaise nodded, grabbing Draco's arm and whirling them around. As they began to make their escape, MacNair loomed up. His wand raised, the first syllable of the killing curse on his lips, Blaise did the first thing that came to mind. He hit the floor and yanked Draco down with him. As they rolled onto the floor, Lucius broke free of the stunning spell and stood to his full height, his face displaying perfect shock as the jet of green light was absorbed into his body.

The look on MacNair's face would have been comical if Draco hadn't just watched him murder his father, but as it was Draco couldn't help but stare at Lucius' crumpled body. He was vaguely aware of MacNair raising his wand again, beginning to speak, but he was cut off by an almighty flash of light, so white it was blinding, accompanied by a bang that shook the ground. 

Draco had been in the process of getting up, and he stumbled against Blaise for support, both of them looking about wildly for the source of the explosion. Draco heard MacNair scream _'Avada Kedavra'_ just a little too late to duck…


	44. Smell

Prompt Number 27 _**Smell**_

 

"Avada Kedavra!"

Draco closed his eyes, waiting for MacNair's curse to hit. When he felt nothing, Draco opened his eyes to see MacNair staring at his wand in horror. A quick look around the battlefield showed other Death Eaters looking shocked and confused. Then the pandemonium really began…

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco stood under the shower spray and let his tears fall. The Light had suffered, but not too badly. The Dark had fared worse. The war had been over for a week, and Draco still couldn't get the smell of death and burning flesh out of his skin. Potter had ended the war…won the war for the Light. He'd woken up the day before, and Draco had been shocked at his own relief. Turns out Potter was like fungus; he grew on you.

He heard the door click open and took a deep breath, composing himself before he stuck his head out of the shower. "Hey Blaise."

"Hey. Potter's holding court in the Great Hall in ten, we need to be there."

"Our presence has been demanded?"

"Well yeah, probably. But I want to know how he did it."

Draco nodded, and finished his shower quickly, re-dressing his wounds with whispered spells and following Blaise down to the Great Hall. It was just the Order members here, and Draco had the strong feeling that they were going to be getting their stories straight. Sitting down next to his mother, he dropped a kiss on her cheek before turning his attention to Potter.

The Gryffindor looked bad; so tired and defeated. But the spark was still there, and Draco knew that Harry would make it through. As silence fell, Harry began to speak. "I…first off, I'm sorry, for everyone we lost."

There were murmurs of agreement and condolence, Harry speaking again when they'd died down. "Someone should speak to the Press as well. Kingsley, could you do that?"

Draco watched the older man nod and tried to bite back on his impatience. It must have shown on his face though, because when Harry looked at him he got a small smile. "I know most of you want to know how I did it. It was an old spell, Parsletongue. It completely eradicated Voldemort's soul from the planet. That way, it didn’t matter if we didn’t have all the Horcruxes before the Final Battle, because the spell would destroy the remaining ones. And, through the Dark Mark, the spell took the magic of all the Death Eaters, to prevent any of them rising to become the next Dark Lord."

Blaise turned to look at Draco, seeing the same confusion in the blonde as he himself felt. The rest of what was said passed in a haze; he paid attention only to the important parts. As the informal meeting closed and people began to return to their lives and their loved ones, Draco stood up and walked over to Potter. Not knowing what would happen, Blaise followed in time to hear Draco's opening line. "We both know I have the Dark Mark, and I'm not a Squib, so what gives Potter?"

"I altered the spell."

Draco choked in shock, staring at Harry as though he'd come down in the latest rain shower. "You _what_?"

"I altered it. It only took the magic of those who served Voldemort faithfully."

"Potter…altering spells without the proper knowledge…you could have changed the effect or broken the spell or…"

"Malfoy, I realise you and me will never be best mates, and that we've had a shaky start. But you changed sides; you didn't deserve to pay for your sins twice. I wasn't going to take yet another thing away from you in the name of a war. I did something to help you. Suck it up and start enjoying the rest of your life."


	45. Dust

Prompt Number 32 _**Dust**_

 

_"We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of Ginerva Weasley…"_

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_"We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of Minerva McGonagall…"_

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_"We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of George Weasley…"_

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_"We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of Mundungus Fletcher…"_

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_"We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of Fleur Weasley…"_

_~~~~~~~~~~_

_"We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of Alastor Moody…"_

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco pulled his cloak tighter around him, shielding himself from the cold wind. He and Blaise had been at every funeral, mourned every person who fought beside them in what was now being called the Battle of Hogwarts by every two-bit journalist. But it was the funerals he hadn’t attended that played on his mind. The funerals that hadn't happened. Standing outside of the Malfoy family crypt, Draco mused on the fight he'd endured just to be allowed to do this.

Setting the white rose down on the floor, he bowed his head, allowing the tears to fall here, where they could be seen by no other.

"Goodbye, Father."


	46. Royal

Prompt Number 41 _**Royal**_

 

Blaise read through the letter again, then handed it to Draco for clarification. The blonde read it quickly and smiled, elbowing Blaise gently in the ribs. "Looks like we'll be living like royalty!"

"I can't…believe…"

"Blaise, you don't actually feel bad for her, do you?"

Blaise shook his head. His mother had specified that should the controlling member of the family fortune become a Squib, all money and property would pass onto the benefactor. It had been done as a scam on one of her husbands, and she'd never changed it back. When the Dark Mark she'd taken in secret had stolen her magic, everything had become Blaise's. 

He had no idea where she was now; she'd fled the country when news of Voldemort's defeat spread. He assumed she'd find herself a rich idiot and start again, but he didn’t really care. The woman had never been a mother; he saw no need to be a son. 

"Are you listening to me?"

"No, sorry, what?"

"I just said, maybe…if you wanted…we could…merge."

"Merge?"

"Yeah."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, but Draco had blushed, and seemed reluctant to say anymore. Leaning in to drop a soft kiss on Draco's cheek, he caught icy grey eyes and smiled. "Why don't you wait for me to ask you a question first, okay?"

Every cell in his body began screaming in curiosity and impatience, but the look in Blaise's eyes told Draco that this was something that could not be rushed. "Okay. You should shower; you need to see the solicitor to sign the forms."

Leaning in for another sweet kiss, Blaise smiled against Draco's lips before he pulled away, grabbing clean clothes and heading into the bathroom with a spring in his step.


	47. Work

Prompt Number 30 _**Work**_

 

Somehow, with the war won and the world trying to rebuild itself, the remainder of their seventh year flew by with barely a sound. The marking on all final exams was lax, to take into account the stresses and strains and general upheaval that the students had been through. And once exams were done, before anyone could register it they were graduating. It seemed like a click of the fingers between standing on the battlefield and moving his things into Malfoy Manor, but here he was, and Blaise wouldn’t have changed it for the world.

The last case unpacked, Blaise flopped down onto the bed and closed his eyes. He felt the dip as Draco lay down, and then his arms were full of squirming Slytherin. He waited until they were both comfortable before he spoke. "So, what do we do now?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, we're free. What do we do with life now?"

"Have sex until our cocks drop off?"

Blaise laughed, flipping them over to pin Draco underneath him. "Be sensible for two minutes, and then I'll fuck you senseless, okay?"

Draco nodded, opening his legs so that Blaise could nestle between them while they talked. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We have enough money to never have to work, but I don't just want to sit around collecting dust and come-stains."

Draco wrinkled his nose up at Blaise's gross comment, earning a laugh and a kiss on his scrunched-up nose. Tipping his head to capture Blaise's lips, Draco rolled his hips gently, creating friction to awaken both of their arousals. "I've always wanted to travel."

Blaise nodded, too lost in the pleasure building to listen to Draco really. A sharp nip to his earlobe soon rectified that, and Blaise stopped his ministrations to lean up and fix Draco in a firm gaze. "Okay, you want to travel. We'll travel."

"That's it? You just agree without…"

"Draco, I will follow you anywhere, you know that. Right now I'd like to follow you into sexual oblivion, so unless you have anymore objections?"

Draco shook his head, rolling his hips up and pulling his lover down for a kiss. Travel could probably wait until they'd finished up. He was almost lost in pleasure when something occurred to him. "Blaise, you don't want to go on any freaky nature holidays, right? Because I can't stand the outdoors and…"

He was cut off by a well placed silencing charm, and Draco looked up at Blaise indignantly. His lover seemed completely remorseless, and Draco was about to kick him somewhere _very_ painful when he slithered downwards, nimble fingers opening Draco's trousers and pulling his erection out. Draco tried to moan, but no sound came out, and Blaise smirked at him. "Why didn't I think of this sooner? Your thick cock in my hands and your big gob silenced. Perfection!"

Blaise snickered at the offended look Draco was wearing, and figured he should appease the blonde before he exploded with silent outrage. Turning his attention to the cock in his hands, he lowered his head and poked his tongue out; sweeping across the petal-soft head and lapping up the pre-cum that had began to pool there. There were no moans to tell him Draco was enjoying himself, but the hands clutching at his hair gave him a positive answer. 

He stepped up his actions, sucking hard enough to hollow his cheeks as he slid up and down Draco's shaft, taking more of it into his mouth each time. Feeling the leaking head bump against the back of his throat, Blaise forced his throat to relax and open, swallowing down around Draco and feeling the blonde tense up. Draco loved deep throating, both giving it and receiving, and when he was on the receiving end it was guaranteed to bring him off hard and fast.

Spreading his hands out on Draco's hips to stop the blonde bucking up and choking him, Blaise worked his throat muscles, slightly put-off by the sounds of his own slurping. He was so used to Draco's moans drowning him out, and he decided he liked it better. Focusing his sucking again, Blaise released the silencing charm at just the right time.

_"OhfuckingMerlinonhigh!"_


	48. Influence

Prompt Number 50 _**Influence**_

 

After much arguing, and some decidedly underhand tactics on both their parts, Blaise and Draco had decided on a list of destinations for their holidays. On Draco's insistence they'd booked into Wizarding hotels instead of Muggle ones. Blaise suspected this was primarily so that Draco could levitate the suitcases and not have to carry them.

The concierge showed them into their room and then bowed out; leaving them alone in one of the most sumptuous suites Blaise had ever seen. He looked around, smiling when he felt Draco's arms wrap around him from behind. He relaxed back into them, for a moment before pulling away and turning round to face his lover. "Like it?"

"It's very nice. I guess Potter's influence means the Malfoy name is still worth something"

"You'll have to thank him for that when we get home"

"Blaise, I changed sides in a war. I didn't have a personality transplant. Just because I can tolerate him doesn't mean I think Potter is any less of an annoyingly lucky bastard than before."

"Good, I wouldn't want the world to come spinning off its axis."

"And for that, Zabini, you're getting nothing."

"Oh please; you can't deny me!"

"Of course I can."

"Fine, you can. But you can't deny yourself, and your cock is telling me I've got about five minutes to wait before I'm jumped!"


	49. Abyss

Prompt Number 45 _**Abyss**_

 

Blaise groaned, biting on his cheek and tasting the coppery tang of blood as he dragged his hips forwards and back, Draco's tight heat gripping his shaft as they fucked slowly. They'd been travelling for almost six months, and were now working on the lengthy task of christening every room in Malfoy Manor. 

Draco had come minute ago, but Blaise had held steady through it, taking his turn now to plunder the willing hole and make Draco keen at the sensations. He loved Draco like this, so open and wanton, slave to nothing but pleasure and relishing every second of it. He kept his movements slow and deliberate, feeling pleasure coil in his stomach with every thrust forwards and retreat back. 

As his hips came to rest against Draco's buttocks the blonde opened his eyes, and Blaise gasped at the open expression in them, at the assured love and inherent belief that what they were doing was right. He barely noticed his orgasm, lost as he was in the grey pools that provided the window to Draco's soul. His body still twitching with pleasure, Blaise reached a decision quickly and firmly.

He'd been expecting to curl up and sleep, so Draco was surprised when Blaise pulled out of him and grabbed his legs, swinging them off the edge of the bed as Blaise dropped to the floor. Draco sat up, looking at Blaise in confusion as his lover shifted around on the floor, moving to one knee and grabbing Draco's hand; his eyes shining and passionate. "Marry me."

Draco's jaw dropped open. "What? Blaise…"

"Marry me. Draco Malfoy, will you marry me?"

"Blaise, what…"

"Because I looked down at you, and there was no guarding in your eyes. For as long as I've known you you've held yourself back, for a multitude of reasons. And for the past few months, tonight, there's been nothing hidden, nothing held back. I love you, marry me."

"Yes."


	50. Silver

Prompt Number 47 _**Silver**_

 

It had been two years in the making, but finally the day was here, and Draco felt so sick he thought he might die. As he stood in front of the full length mirror and adjusted his tie, silver against the dark green of his shirt and the black of his suit, he tried to hold down the nausea. A soft knock at the door had him jumping a foot in the air, and he growled at it peevishly. "What? Oh fucks sakes it's you."

Harry grinned, closing the door behind him and smiling. "Dashing, Malfoy. Blaise might just swoon."

"How come he gets 'Blaise' and I get 'Malfoy'?"

"You'll only be 'Malfoy' for a few more hours; I'm getting my usage out of it. You nearly ready?"

"Tell Pansy I'll be ready when I'm ready. And that I can't believe she sent you!"

"Well, you did invite me to the wedding, Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes, turning round to smirk at Harry. "Yes, but I thought you wouldn't come; we invited Finnegan for just that purpose."

Smiling, Harry stepped forwards and straightened Draco's tie properly. "Some of us can break up amicably. Besides, you should see his plus one; well fit."

"And your plus one?"

Harry flushed, and Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I thought Longbottom was supposed to be the bumbling idiot."

"Oi!"

Holding his hands up in surrender, Draco smiled and turned back to the mirror. He looked okay, all would be well. He shot a small smile at Harry in the mirror, which was returned. "Who'd have thought we'd end up here?"

"Are you joking? Most of the girls in the school thought our fighting was just a front for unresolved sexual tension. I think a few people thought you and me would end up in wedding suits, though granted, not in this capacity."

"I would rather be celibate than be a Potter."

"The feeling is mutual. Now come on, you're holding everyone up, and I'm losing precious 'perv-on-Neville-in-a-suit' time."

"Too much information."

Harry laughed, crossing to the door and holding it open. As Draco drew level with him he stuck his hand out, and Harry shook it firmly. "Congratulations Malfoy, you deserve happiness."

"And happiness will kick my ass if I make him wait any longer. Now come on, and you remember the cover story, right?"

"If anyone asks, Pansy bullied you into asking me to be best man. Yes, Malfoy, I remember. Now _come on_!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Blaise stood calmly in front of the officiator. They were having the ceremony at Malfoy Manor, in the middle of all the snow, a perfect winter wedding. Draco had put a lot of planning into this, and as Blaise surveyed the area, a warming charm preventing the chill setting in and a nifty charm courtesy of Hermione drying the snow on impact so no one got wet, he knew it had been worth it. 

A sound caught his attention, and he spotted Harry and Draco walking over from the Manor. Trust the blonde to be late to his own wedding. Still, the picture he painted was perfect; looking so different to Blaise even though they wore the same clothes. Even Potter had scrubbed up well, and Blaise nodded at him as he took his place next to Theodore. 

Draco moved to stand next to Blaise and shot him a soft smile. Lacing their fingers together, they glanced out across their assembled friends before turning their attention to the officiator.

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Blaise and Draco…"_

 

 

**Finish**


End file.
